Ghost
by Chibiyu
Summary: It was just a harmless prank to scare Kevin, who believed in what obviously did not exist. And it had worked but what none of us knew is that while our prank stopped, his still continued. But that's just insane because ghosts don't exist…or do they? JONAS
1. Prologue

**Chibiyu: **_This was inspired by a jonasfanfic called The Haunted Firehouse, it is so good! This is my version of my favorite JONAS episode, only I twisted it and yes…it is a Nick story and I am sorry about that but hey…I like Nick. And this is also what happens when I watched Ghost Hunters for about three hours straight. _

**Nick: **_Please…save me…._

Please please please vote for "Breathing Underwater" at h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / u / 1 6 2 3 5 0 8 / L o v e d – Invention for Most Likely to be Published!! PM her!!!!

VOTING **ENDS **MARCH **14TH**!!!

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

* * *

**Summary:**_It was just a harmless prank to scare Kevin, who somehow believed in what obviously did not exist. And it had worked but what none of us knew is that while our prank stopped, _his_ still continued. But that's just insane because ghosts don't exist…or do they?_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

I ran from nothing and yet I knew it was still there, stalking me, watching me, just waiting for the right moment to reach out and grab me, taking me from my life, making me a slave to its whim. I turned a corner on the shadow infested street, my heart locked in a race with my feet, terror engulfing my senses and I heard _him _laugh at my attempts for freedom, at the little hope I had left and at the fear _he_ knew _he_ caused. I picked up speed when I heard _his _footsteps leisurely strolling beside mine and I winced when I felt _his_ icy touch caress my arm like a sudden breeze and I screamed when I saw _his_ eyes.

Ice blue with a ring of dark around the grey pupils and _he _laughed again, _his_ gaze cutting through mine and I felt my legs slowing, though I told them not too and I stopped all together, unable to look away from the hypnotic orbs. _He _came into focus and I wanted to scream, to yell, but I could not; _his _hold was too strong for me, I was too weak from _him _and _he _knew it. I needed to get away, but I couldn't and I felt _his_ cold hands on my cheeks and my breath hitched in my throat and I whimpered in fear. _He_ smiled, _his_ pale skin cracking from the movement and _he_ let one of _his_ hands fall onto my chest and I screamed as I felt _him_ grasp my heart and stop it cold.

"Nick…" He whispered, my name coming smoothly from _his_ lips and _he_ suddenly released my heart and stagger back, as if shocked.

"Nick!" The voice…it wasn't _him_…_He _backed away and whispered words I knew well.

"I'll be back for you Nicholas…" _He _faded into nothing and the world around me faded to black. 

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_I really should finish my other stories…*sigh* Ah well, an authoress can never be held back from writing. Until Next Update!_


	2. First Sighting

**Chibiyu: **_Silver, I just want you to know that Nick was doomed even before you said what he begged you not to say…so he doesn't hate you. :~)_

**Nick: **_I only hate one person right now…_

**Chibiyu:**_ EXCUSE ME!?!?! _

**Nick: **_And her name is not Chibiyu…._

Please please please vote for "Breathing Underwater" at h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / u / 1 6 2 3 5 0 8 / Loved – Invention for Most Likely to be Published!! PM her!!!!

VOTING **ENDS **MARCH **14TH**!!!

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

A cold hand lay on my shoulder and my first thought was _he _was back to take me. I forced my eyes open, my heart thundering wildly, almost breaking a rib, and I flung myself to a sitting position, forcing the icy hand from my shoulder, my breaths coming in short pants from the state of terror _he_ put me in.

"Nick?" Whispered the same voice that drove _him _away earlier and I slowly allowed my breathing to calm as I opened my eyes again and turned to the voice, almost laughing out in relief. It wasn't _him_, it was Kevin. "You ok little brother?" He asked, concern weighing heavily in his eyes. I nodded, just happy to find that I was safe in bed, the room echoing with sick Joe's snores.

"I'm ok. Did I wake you?" I asked Kevin quietly and Kevin snorted.

"Please, I never went to sleep with Mr. Sick over there. In fact, I am surprised you fell asleep." He joking whispered, punching my shoulder playfully and I smirked, glancing over to Joe and feeling pity. It was no fun to be sick. "You were trembling and whimpering your sleep, was it a bad dream?" Kevin asked and I looked away, not wanting to be reminded of the dream that plagued me for a year now and every time it was different, and yet the same. Every time _he _was there and every time _he _was forced away by something invisible and whispered that _he _would be back for me and I had no doubt that _he _always would be.

"It's nothing…Go back to sleep." I sighed, becoming aware that I was tense and I tried to relax but every time I came close, _his _eyes came into my mind and I tensed right back up again. This has gone too far.

Kevin snickered. "No can do with Count Snores-a-lot other there and I don't want to wake him so we have plenty of time to talk. Tell me Nick, sometimes talking and letting it out is better than being strong."

I looked at him in shock at the amount of seriousness in his normally light and airy voice and sighed again. I looked to my hands, thinking hard and thinking back to the very night, exactly one year ago, when those eyes were first burned into my memory.

**-Flashback.- **

**Darkness surrounded me and shadows seemed to move, but I was not afraid; this was only a prank and this was the plan. I had to hide out in my parent's room until 5 minutes to midnight so I could get ready for Kevin's little scare. I sat quietly on my parent's bed, fighting sleep as the silence deafened me and I found myself yearning for one of Stella's screams to pierce through it and keep me sane. And then I heard something very different for a scream; footsteps, coming this way. But that was odd; Joe promised to keep everyone away from this room. I strained my ears to listen for the soft tap of shoes against our floor and it came to a halt right outside the door and my breath hitched in my throat as I heard the knob slowly turning and the air turned heavy and it seemed to ice over. Stella screamed again from somewhere upstairs and I fully realized those were not the footsteps of my brother's or our friend. Who…who was that? I was shaking violently when the door opened with a slight creak and _he _came into view. I was too afraid to scream, to run, and to breathe. **

**-End-**

"Nick? Come back bro." Kevin said, snapping his fingers under my nose and I jumped as I returned to the present, looking at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Does it seem…quiet to you?" I asked, noticing the lack of snores and Kevin stood, beaming happily, rejoicing in the fact he could finally sleep. He went back to his bed, my nightmare forgotten and I was alone again, afraid to fall back asleep, knowing _he _was there haunting my dreams, but I would never admit that I, Nick Lucas, was afraid. I settled back into my pillows, telling myself _he_ couldn't hurt me, it was all my imagination and yet…I still did not wish to fall back into the alluring waves of sleep knowing that _he _ was there waiting for me, waiting for _his_ time to walk again.

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

I was the first one up in the morning, which was a bit strange because normally it was Nick but I guess his nightmare last night wiped him out. I stretched and looked around to see Nick curled up around his pillow, looking very small and vulnerable and Joe was sprawled out all over his bed and it took all of my willpower not to laugh. I walked over to my younger brother and sat on his bed before shaking him awake, knowing it was time for him to take is medicine but Joe did not wake up very easily. I shook him, I called his name softly, not wanting to wake Nick and finally, I gave up and with a sigh, I smiled deviously and pushed him off the bed.

He hit the floor with a crash and I looked over to Nick, who stirred feebly from the sudden bang, but did not wake. Joe bolted up and looked alert and ready to fight off whatever danger he faced legs wide spread hands in front of him in fists and eyes wild. And then he saw me and glared, opening his mouth to speak but I silence him with a finger over my lips and I pointed to Nick while handing him his medicine. Joe swallowed them dry before sitting down next to me.

"How weird." He whispered, referring how Nick was still sleeping at 10 am. "Is he getting sick or something?" He asked, worried but I shook my head.

"Nah, he had a nightmare. I woke him up from it because he looked scared and your snoring was keeping me up." I teased Joe and he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I do not snore." He defiantly said and I told him he did, laughing slightly and he changed topic. "Nightmare? About what?"

I shrugged. "He didn't tell me." Joe sighed, as if expecting this and he stood and walked over to Nick's bed, knowing he wasn't contagious and he sat next to Nick, me following and sitting on the edge of the bed. Joe reached out and brushed curls from his face and whispered to his sleeping brother.

"Come on Nicky, time to wake up." He gently said, shaking Nick's shoulder a bit, knowing it wouldn't take much to wake Nick, who generally could fall asleep anywhere but was a very light sleeper. And just like I predicted, Nick stirred and opened his eyes, squinting a bit from the sun as he looked up at us and forced himself into a crumpled, but technically upright position. "Morning Nick." Joe said and Nick returned the greeting to both of us and stretched and I winced as something cracked. "Happy Halloween." Joe added as if an after thought. "I wonder what Volunteer Fireman Smith would do for fifty years, you know, if he was real…would he just wait or what? Because that seems really boring to me."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "That would be a decent question Joe, but there is one flaw; he doesn't exist! Ghosts aren't real!"

Joe shrugged and I smiled, still believing in what Nick was too logical to see. If ghosts didn't exist, explain all the movies out there, the disembodied voices and moving objects and apparition on the show Ghost Hunters, and the odd things that happened right here at home. But leave it to Nick to find logical answers for everything illogical and what most considered paranormal. But I noticed the way Nick seemed be a bit…less forceful when he said they were not real, kind of like he was starting to believe it himself. But no, this is Nick so that was impossible; it had to just be because he was tired.

"Right right, sure sure." Joe said bored sounding and I suddenly remembered why we woke up Nick.

"Nick!" I exclaimed and he turned to me, looking at me like I was insane. "Your nightmare, tell us!" I said, way to happily and Joe turned to look at me like I was crazy too but being normal isn't any fun so crazy is a title I will proudly carry.

Nick furrowed his brown in concentration and looked like he was in deep thought and it almost looked painful. "I…I can't remember it…I just know it was bad." He said, looking up and I saw his confusion and truth behind his eyes.

Joe shrugged and got up, saying something about a shower and I stood too, going downstairs for breakfast. Nick stayed sitting and he reached for his phone and turned it on. I ate my Crunchy Cats without anything interrupting me which would be weird if I hadn't known Frankie was spending the week at his friend's house while our parent's were away on a vacation, taking a full one and not turning the plane around before they even got there like last time.

I was standing up when suddenly Joe broke the silence.

"KEVIN!! GET UP HERE!!!" Joe yelled, panicked and obviously terrified and I instantly bolted upstairs and gasped in shock.

Nick was huddled in Joe's arms, shaking like mad and blood ran from the front of his neck, staining his white shirt. Stella would have a fit but that was the least of my worries. I ran to the bathroom and ran back with medical supplies and I hugged Nick as well and addressed Joe, whose hair was still wet and tangled.

"What happened?" I whispered my voice extremely shaky as I tended to the thankfully shallow cut right under Nick's chin and he flinched back from my touch but Joe calmed him by telling him it was only me and we weren't going to hurt him and gently rubbing his back in small circles.

Joe finally looked up to me when Nick shifted, giving me a better angle at his cut and he still clung to Joe like his life depended on it. "I don't know. I came out to grab my hairbrush and I found him sitting here, pale, terrified and bleeding. And he was starring at a spot on the wall but when I looked I didn't see anything." He replied and I nodded, finished now with Nick's neck and he shivered as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"What happened Nick?" I whispered but he did not respond, but the fear on his face held the answer to his silence.

* * *

_NICK'S POV-MOMENT'S BEFORE ABOVE_

I was texting Macy when I suddenly felt another presence in the room and my skin seemed to crawl as I felt the air start to gain weight and cold seeped in. But at first, I thought it was nothing, my imagination and the presence was merely Kevin coming back upstairs. I sent the text but it did not go through and I sighed, frustrated at the phone company and looked up, seeing nothing. Wait…nothing? My eyes darted to every corner, every shadow the room held, searching for the presence but seeing no one. That was when it dawned on me what was happening and who was here. _He _was here. _His _time had finally come back to _him_ and _he _once again joined the mortal world, stalking _his_ prey; moi.

I stood, intending to run to the fire poles and hope _he _wouldn't follow me if I went to Kevin because _he_ seemed to have no interest in my brothers; _he _only wanted me. I took a single step forward and the air suddenly froze to the point where I could see my breath and I froze, wanting to see _him _to know where _he_ was, but at the same time, I was horrified of _his_ appearance and of _his _piercing eyes. I took another step and I heard _him_ whisper my name softly, lovingly, like he was begging me to come closer, but I did not know where _he _was, which made running to or away from _him_ impossible.

That was when I heard _his_ footsteps coming straight towards me and I let a small whimper pass from my frozen lips, that being the best as I could as fear clamped down and held my tongue and feet. I wanted to run, to scream, but just like in my dreams, I could not. _He_ stopped and I suddenly, I saw _his _eyes materialize just three feet from mine and I stumbled back in absolute terror as the eyes flashed with obvious amusement. I felt _him _grab my arm roughly and jerk me so I was a foot from him and starring right into the eyes I hated and feared. I knew _he_ was smiling from the sparkle in _his_ dead eyes.

"Mine." _He _whispered, and I felt a withered but strong hand stroke my neck and I became aware I was shaking but I couldn't move out of _his _grip and out of my terror. _His _fingertips rested in my neck, right under my chin and Joe dropped something in the bathroom and _he _spun around, scratching me lightly and I fell down, my knees to shaky to support me and _he _snarled as I fell and I watched the eyes stare at me and I wasn't even aware, at first, of Joe calling my name. All that existed to me where those eyes, _his _eyes.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_This won't be a long story…unless I get more inspiration but I will enjoy every second I get to write it. Until Next Update!_

**Please please please vote for "Breathing Underwater" at h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / u / 1 6 2 3 5 0 8 / Loved – Invention for Most Likely to be Published!! PM her!!!!**

**VOTING ENDS MARCH 14TH!!! **


	3. Tick Tock

**Chibiyu: **_Nick had a close call last chapter, did he not?_

**Nick: **_Any chapter I am in is a close call Chibiyu._

**Chibiyu: **_…I regret nothing. _

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. _**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**"Mine." _He _whispered, and I felt a withered but strong hand stroke my neck and I became aware I was shaking but I couldn't move out of _his _grip and out of my terror. _His _fingertips rested in my neck, right under my chin and Joe dropped something in the bathroom and _he _spun around, scratching me lightly and I fell down, my knees to shaky to support me and _he _snarled as I fell and I watched the eyes stare at me and I wasn't even aware, at first, of Joe calling my name. All that existed to me where those eyes, _his _eyes. **

* * *

**_NICK'S POV_**

I felt like time, my time, was running out, and there was nothing any could do about it. Joe and Kevin would think me insane…well Joe would think me insane if I told them about _him. _But if I told…there was no telling what _he _would do to them…but could _he_ even touch them like _he _did me?

* * *

JOE'S POV

I held onto Nick without once wincing from his tight grasp or wavering from his uncharacteristic tears. What, or who had put him in this state and what cut him? I knew Nick had not done it himself because of its angle and placement, but then, who? Very slowly, Nick started to relax, his shaking dying down and his tears of fright stopping, his hold on me loosening but not letting go and he didn't turn his head out of my chest either. It was like he was afraid of seeing something that wasn't here…wasn't that a Kevin thing to do?

"Nick?" I whispered gently and he nodded in my chest, telling me he was listening. "Nick, look at us." I begged but he shook his head jerkily and I sighed but Kevin looked rather thoughtful. Wait…Kevin looking…what was this world coming to?

"Nick, come one bro, nothing is here and even if something was, we wouldn't let it get you." Kevin soothed, grabbing Nick's hand gently and very slowly, Nick lifted his head, his grip on my shirt tightening slightly as his eyes darted around the empty room and he relaxed and let me go when he saw nothing. He did not meet out gazes, like he was ashamed to being scared and he probably was because we knew that Nick would rather face his fear than admit he was afraid.

"Sorry guys…" Nick whispered, still not looking at us and Kevin and I exchanged confused glances. What was he sorry for?

"For what Nick? Showing fear? Everyone does it and we all break down from it sometimes if it is really REALLY scary, which I am guessing whatever it was, scared the pants off of you." I told him and he smiled and Kevin looked confused.

"He is still wearing pants…" He trailed off, trying to figure it out and Nick and I chuckled.

"It's a figure of speech Kevin." I explained and Kevin made an "oh" face and then laughed at his own moment of stupidity. "Nick, what happened?" I gently asked and Nick shifted a bit, but I did not let him rise from my lap and walk away from the question.

"Kevin?" He suddenly asked and Kevin nodded. "Is Fireman Smith the only ghost in this firehouse?" He tentatively asked and I was shocked. Did Nick suddenly believe in ghosts or something or was he just trying to change the subject? Kevin missed the change in subject and looked happy.

"One other." He replied. "I didn't tell you about him because you wouldn't believe and he was kinda of…violent in life." Kevin explained and Nick nodded, telling him to keep going. "I have a book on him, hang on." Kevin stood and ran over to his part of the room and started searching in his bunk beds.

"Nick, why the sudden interest in ghosts?" I asked and I knew Nick caught the hidden meaning, the suspicion in my voice from the way he stiffened.

"Ghost's don't exist." He fired back but ignored the question and I sighed and turned his head so he faced me.

"Then why?" His eyes widened a bit and he bit his lip, about to answer.

"GOT IT!!!" Kevin shouted and ran over, opening a book whose title I failed to see to page 12. "It says here his name was…is, Jackson Spence. He lived to be 43 before this building ironically caught fire and he died, vowing to come back to finish his life by taking another body; kind of like Volunteer Fireman Smith, but only younger and meaner." Kevin explained and Nick nodded, looking down again. "It also says he comes back every Halloween until he finds a body to his liking to inhabit. And it says girls are safe from him…Stella will be happy."I shook my head as my cell phone rang and I stood, punching Nick gently off my lap as I heard Stella's rung tone and I ran downstairs to answer it. "Nick, are you being haunted by him?" Kevin asked Nick in a serious tone.

I wished I could have seen Nick either nod or shake his head.

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

After Nick nodded, fear fully set in. Wait…was he just pulling my leg again? His terror seemed real and the cut was impossible to do to himself so maybe…maybe this wasn't a joke…maybe my little brother was really being haunted by America's top ten most violent ghost…best not tell Nick that. Said boy looked at me in fear of being laughed at and rejected but I smiled and whispered that I believed him and he smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"When did you first see him?" I asked and Nick shuddered at the memory and paled a bit as he thought back.

**-FLASHBACK NICK'S POV-**

**Darkness surrounded me and shadows seemed to move, but I was not afraid; this was only a prank and this was the plan. I had to hide out in my parent's room until 5 minutes to midnight so I could get ready for Kevin's little scare. I sat quietly on my parent's bed, fighting sleep as the silence deafened me and I found myself yearning for one of Stella's screams to pierce through it and keep me sane. And then I heard something very different for a scream; footsteps, coming this way. But that was odd; Joe promised to keep everyone away from this room. I strained my ears to listen for the soft tap of shoes against our floor and it came to a halt right outside the door and my breath hitched in my throat as I heard the knob slowly turning and the air turned heavy and it seemed to ice over. Stella screamed again from somewhere upstairs and I fully realized those were not the footsteps of my brother's or our friend. Who…who was that? I was shaking violently when the door opened with a slight creak and _he _came into view. I was too afraid to scream, to run, and to breathe. **

**_He _walked in, smiling at me and I tried to find my tongue, my legs, and my lungs. _He_ wasn't like most people picture a ghost as. _He_ wasn't solid and you could till see through _him _but _he_ wasn't a white glow or a shadow or a sickly green colour; it was like _his_ colors were dimmed and muted, everything but _his _eyes and a large burn covering most, if not all _his_ left side. _His_ whole left side was withered and dead looking and _his _right looked normal but slightly red from a nonexistent heat. _His_ face, half covered by a black burn, half pale, younger than expected for a dead person, and yet, _he_ gave off the old aura, like _he_ as been dead for far too long. _His_ ice blue iris with grey pupils locked onto my wide brown ones and I was sure _he_ heard the sickening loud thundering of my heart. _He_ smiled, only _his _right side moving, _his _left face permanently petrified from the fire that must have _killed him_. **

**_He_ stepped closer to me, and I still couldn't move, held in place by absolute panic and _he_ walked until mere inches separated us and Stella screamed again, but her fears were fake and I wished this was as fake as the prank they were currently playing on Kevin. _He_ reached out with _his_ withered and dead hand and I shivered as _his_ touch came within a centimeter from my skin, the frigidness intensifying until it felt like my insides had frozen over, until it felt like I was a ghost as well. _He _drew back suddenly and laughed lowly. **

**"You'll do nicely." _He_ whispered, his voice sounding more like chipped wood than one of a forty year old but it was cold and deep, which frightened me even more, if that was even possible. I'll do nicely for what? This wasn't Volunteer Fireman Smith, _he_ was too young, so then…who was this? Was this even real?**

**_He _reached out again with the same hand and I leaned back a bit, away from the scabbed hand and _he _laughed again. The hand rested on my heart and I felt _him _touch me. But a ghost should not be able to touch a human…and yet_ his_ hand rested right above my heart and it looked like _he_ enjoyed the feeling of its beating. _His _touch turned my very blood to liquid nitrogen, my very thoughts freeze and my very heart to quicken, like it was trying to get in its last few beats. **

**"Such a shame to lose this _life._" _He _whispered, raising _his _other hand and stroked my cheek and I flinched horribly, finding my voice, but it was too late. _He _clamped his hand over my mouth and made a shushing sound and my breath became short and quick bursts and _he _chuckled form my obvious fear. "Peace young Lucas. This will only hurt a lot. My death did…and you will experience that as you die and I take your body for my own. Such a shame to lose such a young face." _He _said and I screamed violently and finally found the will to move now that I knew my death was here. But my scream was too muffled by _his _hand but I raised my own hands and grabbed onto _his _somehow, hating the feeling of _his _dead flesh and lifeless skin. _He _was surprised and I tore his hands from me and bolted from the room hearing _him_ whisper;**

**"It has only begun young Lucas. There will be no escape." **

**-END KEVIN'S POV-**

Nick needed to stop going into flashbacks at such important times. I snapped my fingers under his nose, like I did last night and like last night, he jumped, his eyes wide with fear but they calmed when he only saw me.

"Sorry Kev." He said and I shook my head.

"You need to stop having flashbacks bro. You will turn into Willy Wonka, the Johnny Depp version, before long." I said and he smirked and shook his head.

"I first saw him last Halloween, when I was in our parents room, hiding until midnight." He started, his voice strained form the memory and I nodded, still feeling joy at the mention of that loving night. "He…he came into the room…and…he touch me…and I could touch him…how?" He asked his voice barely a whisper and I shrugged, for once having no answer to this sort of thing. "He…he said…He's going to inhabit my body tonight Kevin and I don't…judging by these nightmares, it doesn't matter if I am in the firehouse or in Peru. He'll still be there…" Nick told me, fear entering his voice. "I'm…I'm afraid Kevin." I felt shocked and also proud that Nick would admit that to me instead of acting brave. If Joe were here, he would have never admitted that. If Macy was here, no way would he even be showing fear. If Stella were here…hmm…he would be normal Nick I guess. "Don't tell Joe." He pleaded and I looked to him in confusion. "He'll think I am insane without proof. I knew you would believe me because…" He trailed off, no need to finish that sentence.

I smiled and nodded, telling him I wouldn't tell and Nick smiled, grateful and he was about to stand when he suddenly froze, starring at a blank wall.

"Nick?" I asked, concerned, following his gaze and he suddenly latched onto my arm and I felt the air grow cold, but maybe Joe turned on the AC…wait…that's been broken for three days now…"Nick?" I asked more afraid than concerned and his response and tightening his grip on my arm and I pulled him into a hug, protecting him from what I could see. "Let me see you Jackson!" I lowly ordered and I was surprised Joe didn't run up here from the volume in my voice. A cold laugh was heard but I could not place where it came from and Nick jumped a bit from the voice and he pointed, to a spot right in front of us and shivered. "Let. Me. See. You." I growled lowly and Nick seemed to be shrinking against me, making himself as small as possible.

Jackson laughed again and this time, I saw _his _eyes appear, and then _his _body, three feet from where Nick and I were sitting. "Give me the boy." _He_ whispered his voice alluring but I resisted it.

"Never." I responded and Jackson laughed.

"Very well. He will be mine, even if I have to wait another year." _He_ said, kneeling down and looking straight at Nick, who looked back, shaking. "I'll be back for you Nicholas."

And we both had no doubt he would be.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_I've been rather update crazy lately but whatever. You all aren't complaining, are you? Until Next Update! _


	4. Traumatized

**Chibiyu:**_…_

**Nick: **_Chibiyu has a very sore throat for all of you questioning her silence. And might I add the chapter title scares me? Oh and please check out and review her new drabble, Rose Petals. Thank you. *To Chibiyu* is that all?_

**Chibiyu: **_*Thumbs up*_

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. _**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**KEVIN'S POV**_

**"Never." I responded and Jackson laughed. **

**"Very well. He will be mine, even if I have to wait another year." _He_ said, kneeling down and looking straight at Nick, who looked back, shaking. "I'll be back for you Nicholas." **

**And we both had no doubt he would be. **

* * *

**_NICK'S POV_**

****We watched _him_ fade into nothing, but the chill _he _left in the room, in my heart, stayed. Kevin breathed out in relief of _his _vanishing, but I was not as easily alleviated. _He'd _been stalking me for a year now and I knew tonight, _he _would stop at nothing to finally reach his goal. Yes, I was a module of relief to me knowing _he _had no interest in my brothers but the fact _he_ was going to tear me away from them, to kill me, that is what scared me. In public, I portrayed myself as loner but really, I needed my brothers more than anyone, even them, really knew. But it wasn't like I was going to come out clean and say 'I need you," I just wasn't like that…but this…_him…_it put things in perspective…I may not have as much time left with my brothers as they thought. I may be gone before tomorrow.

No Nick, happy thoughts…well, thoughts not pertaining to your certain demise at least…why was thinking semi cheerfully when your being haunted by an evil ghost so hard?

"Kevin, Nick!" Joe yelled, bounding up the stairs and bouncing on his feet, either in an excited way or the 'I need to go to the bathroom way.'

I stood, pushing myself from Kevin's hold and Kevin followed, resting a hand on my shoulder. I felt annoyance creep up but he was only trying to help and he was probably just as freaked as I was the first time I saw _him. _"You ok Nick?" Joe asked, looking at me and I nodded once and Joe saw through my lie and pursed his lips, but did not comment. "Macy and Stella are coming over earlier to help out with the candy and decorations and Stella needs to make last minute adjustments to our costumes. Get ready!" Joe shouted and I rolled my eyes as Kevin muttered something about using Mom and Dad's shower while I took the upstairs one. No time to be afraid of being alone; I would never allow Macy to see me afraid or in pajamas…because she would freak for both of them and NOT because I had a crush on her, which I don't.

I got ready quickly and was about to put on my shirt when I looked into the mirror and nearly screamed. My heart raced as I lifted my hand and touched the smooth and fogged glass and I looked down at my chest and saw nothing but smooth skin and hints of muscles, the usual things but when I looked up…I saw numerous bruises and scars and bleeding cuts and what looked like a rib protruding from my lower chest. I poked my stomach, feeling only the flawless skin and finding nothing of what the mirror portrayed.

"This is what shall come if you resist much longer young Nicholas." A sinister voice whispered in my ear and I saw _his_ eyes come over my shoulder in the mirror. But the room was still warm and the air was only heavy from the vapor… "I like dramatic entrances, but I don't need them." _He _told me and I felt his cold hand lay upon the small of my back and I shuddered from the sudden drop in temperature and shied away, but nothing I did made the touch stop. "Tell me Nicholas, do you want that to happen?" _He _whispered, pointing at the mirror.

"If it allows me to have more time with my brothers…then I will endure it." I bravely stated, feeling none of the courage my voice held.

"I'm not so sure…a knife can be _very…_persuasive_." He _tantalizing threatened and I repressed and shudder and I took and deep breath and turned to face the eyes I hated and I glared. I could see the smile _he _wore through _his _eyes. "You won't think that way when I am done with you. A little taster perhaps, to rust your armor?" _He _said lightly, enjoying that I wasn't helpless on my own. I watched _his_ hands appear, and only the hands, and in one, was a dagger.

I could have run, but to where? _He _would have followed me no matter where I went. It was best to take it now instead of dragging it out. _He _smiled as the dagger rested on my skin, chilling it more than _his _touch did. I bit my tongue, promising to myself I would not scream, no matter what he did. But…if _he_ wanted my body…_he_ wouldn't to too far with it…_he_ would make sure it would be able to mend. At least, that was my hope.

_He _pushed in the tip of the dagger, right under my collar bone and I remembered the scar that the mirror had previously shown in the spot. _He _wasn't lying, I was going to be put through torture…but I had to tolerate it, I could handle it. I tried to shut out the pain but I failed the instant I felt my own blood run slowly down my own skin and then its pace quicken as he pushed deeper and I bit my tongue so hard that I tasted the metallic flavor of blood. _He _pulled the knife down, satisfied with the depth and my hands clutched the sink behind me as I gasped out and held down the growing yell. But it wasn't unbearable yet. _He _lifted the knife and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and _he_ laughed lightly at the look of pain my face was contorted into.

"Perhaps I should try something different…" _He _whispered lightly, the knife disappearing along with _his _mismatched hands and _he_ looked back up to me, but something told me to not look, to not meet _his _eyes. "Look at me…" _He _demanded softly but I shook my head and _he _sighed. "You give me no choice then to go after your dear brother Kevin…or Joe…or Stella…or perhaps Ms. Macy…" _He _threatened. No… I would not allow them to get caught up in this. "But first…" _He _trailed off and I felt _his _hand cover the wound _he _had made on my left shoulder and suddenly, it felt as if my whole shoulder was aflame and I soundlessly shrieked and clawed at his hand, trying to get him to stop as I felt tears cascade down, but the owns that fell on my shoulder did not extinguish the flames, only make them burn hotter.

_He _suddenly released and I fell back against the sink, panting hard, eyes closed from the sudden absence of his touch and the wildfire and with a heavy heart, I opened my eyes and looked at my shoulder and bit my lip to stop the shout. The cut wasn't bleeding, but it wasn't closed either, but it looked worse than what I could have imagined. It was wider than what it should have been and inflamed but that was not what caused the near yell, no, what caused that were the black swirls lacing themselves around the cut and they became clearer in passing time as they formed elegant words made up of little swirls.

**JS**

Jackson Spence. I was branded. I had no escape. I did not think when I raised my horrified and repulsed gaze to _his _and he laughed as _his _pupils darkened to black and grew larger with power. There was never any escape.

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Kevin came back upstairs in record time and once he had his hair dried I sat next to him, needing to have a serious talk to him about Nick.

"Kevin, what is going on with Nick?" I asked, not beating around the bush and he looked away.

"Nothing Joe, nothing at all." He responded, his voice higher that most girls can make it.

"Liar. Tell me, I want to help." I urged him and he looked to the bathroom door as the shower turned off and sighed.

"Fine but don't freak out." He begged and I promised on my hair I would not. "Ok…that ghost Nick asked about earlier is haunting him and when you were downstairs talking to Stella, I saw him too…I heard him….Joe, he is real." Kevin told me, his eyes pleading for me to understand, to believe. But hey, if Kevin believed it, I was never fully convinced but Nick…doing that prank again would be lame so he must be telling the truth…but how could I ever believe in something so far fetched as this?

I took a deep breath before starting. "Kev, I want to be convinced but I need to see said specter before I go declaring Nick is being haunted."

Kevin nodded. "Ok, he seems to like making people quiver in fear, which was why nick was so freaked when you found him up here. It was Jackson Spence that did that to him and you know Nick wouldn't lie about that."

I nodded and Nick walked out of the bathroom and over to us, smiling a bit as he ran his finger through his almost dry hair.

"Stella and Macy here yet?" He asked lightly and I shook my head and patted the seat next to me and Nick took it, looking confused.

"Nick, I need to know if Kevin told me the truth about you being haunted." I said before I lost the nerve and Nick looked at Kevin before turning to me, his eyes void of emotion.

"It's true." He shortly said no trace of fear in his voice at all. I looked to Kevin with raised eye brows and Kevin was starring at Nick like he was insane and Nick turned his head to look right back and that's when I saw something that definitely was not a part of Nick's blue plaid shirt. I grabbed his arm and he turned to me, alarmed as I rapidly unbuttoned the first three buttons and he tried to push away and Kevin just sat there, with a dumb look on his face. I pulled the white tee shirt Nick wore underneath away and gasped out in shock at what I saw and Kevin leaned over and paled Nick slapped my hands away, harder than necessary as he calmly buttoned his shirt back up and glared at me all the while.

"Nick…what was that?" I asked and Kevin looked to me.

"It was your proof Joe…Jackson Spence branded our brother."

"I did more than that Joseph." A chilling voice whispered from nowhere and I watched Kevin stiffen and look around, instantly grabbing Nick's shoulder but Nick looked lazily around, not one sign of fear on his face or in his strangely empty eyes.

"Where are you?" Nick called bravely, his gaze searching every crevice and shadow for something unseen. The voice laughed coldly and Nick stood slowly, pulling Kevin up with him and he took the back of my hand and pulled me up as well. "Go away." Nick ordered, his voice low and colder than I've ever heard it before and filled with so much authority that Kevin and I jumped, both looking at Nick like he had just grown chicken wings.

"No, I don't think I will. Not without you any way." The voice sneered and Nick caught my gaze and I saw the ounce of fear in his eyes and I realized that he knew he had no control over this voice…Jackson Spence, but he could sure as well try.

"I'm not coming with you so just leave us be!" Nick yelled to the ceiling and _he _laughed again and this time, I saw _his _eyes appear right next to me and I screamed bloody murder. Nick suddenly yanked me away from him and forced us behind him and Kevin forced him behind us. _He _just laughed and Nick shivered behind us, backing away a bit, but I thought nothing of it only because I knew he was afraid, try as he may to be brave, there was no finding the truth of his fear from his eyes.

"I will not leave you…I will only make your worst nightmare come to life." _He _said, quite happily and I stiffed as I felt something cold and sharp rest against my neck and my breathing stopped completely when I realized who, but not why or how.

"Nick…" Kevin whispered and I looked straight ahead and into the mirrors we had taken out to decorate the house with and I have never been more horrified in my life. Nick was holding the dagger like a pro and pressing it against my neck, no remorse in his eyes, only rage and evil, but then again, there was something different about his eyes…I looked closer and I just about fainted when saw the absence of his pupils.

"Nick…why…?" I whispered and Nick chuckled coldly in my ear.

"Because I can."

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Hehe…this chapter was a like five second dream that took so much longer to write but that explains why it is so small. Until next Update! _

_For those wondering why I am writing so many stories right now, I will glady tell. All of my current stories are going to be short and are very close to being done. It takes me thirty minutes to write a chapter to "Rose Petals," which I will update tomorrow maybe, "Jar Wars," is something I write on sugar rushes and when I am bored so I don't really have to update it soon anyway, "Nightmare" is almost over believe it or not, "Death Has no Hold" is lame and i update it when I feel like it/force myself too and this story is going to be short as well. So yes, I can handle all of this easily so no worries!_


	5. Mind's Folly

**Chibiyu:**_…Won't be able to update for a few days so this is it for awhile. _

**Nick: **_…do I dare thank the heavens?_

_Thank you to Silver and Blaze who were the only two to review. _

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. _**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**JOE'S POV**_

**"Nick…" Kevin whispered and I looked straight ahead and into the mirrors we had taken out to decorate the house with and I have never been more horrified in my life. Nick was holding the dagger like a pro and pressing it against my neck, no remorse in his eyes, only rage and evil, but then again, there was something different about his eyes…I looked closer and I just about fainted when saw the absence of his pupils. **

**"Nick…why…?" I whispered and Nick chuckled coldly in my ear. **

**"Because I can." **

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

The chill that encased my heart had nothing to do with the cold dagger held at my throat, but it had everything to do with the person holding it. _He _started laughing and Nick joined in, ever so softly, ever so cold, ever so wrong.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Kevin whispered, trying to find the ounce of logic in this unreal, nightmarish situation and it was obvious from his shaken face that he could not.

Nick smirked, his grip never wavering on my hair or on the knife's hilt. "I'm accepting fate." He whispered and I couldn't stop thinking that this is so wrong. Before Nick left for a shower, he had been terrified of _him, _though he would have rather died than admitted it, and now he was on _his _side? How…Why? "And by doing so," Nick slowly continued, whispering ever so evilly into my ear, "I'm ending yours." His grip on my hair tightened painfully and I winced and _he _smiled at my obvious pain. But no…Nick couldn't…Nick would nev…of course. This was Nick, but it wasn't, not at this moment anyway, this was _him, he _was controlling my brother. I looked to Kevin, anger in my eyes and Kevin nodded slightly, having figured it out as well and took a single step towards us. Nick narrowed his vacant eyes and pressed the dagger into my neck, not enough to draw blood, but hard enough for me to gasp out in pain and for Kevin to stop. We both realized right then that _he _would make Nick do it…but could Nick fight it? Was he fighting it now?

"Nick, don't do this bro, fight _him._" I whispered and I looked to Nick from the corner of my eye and he looked back, nothing showing through his dark eyes but I also saw _him_ narrow his eyes in what looking like concentration.

"Nick, you've never let anyone control you before, don't start now." Kevin said loudly and it astounded me on how mature and serious he sounded, but than again, two of his brothers were in danger.

I felt the dagger starting pushing more into my skin and I felt my skin break as I hissed out in pain and suddenly, _he _snarled and Nick's arm tensed and stopped the daggers assault and agonizingly slowly, pulled away from my slightly bleeding neck. Spence shouted out and lunged towards Kevin just as Nick roughly pushed me away and I did not see what happened, but I heard Kevin gasps out and Spence wail. But when I turned around, I saw Nick looking absolutely freaked out, looking at his hands, one stained with a bit of my blood and Kevin was looking at Nick with same expression of horror.

"What…?" I started, extremely confused and lost.

Kevin looked over to me, shaking like mad. "Nick…he threw the knife and it hit…it hit Jackson." He trailed off and Nick suddenly spoke, his voice quivering.

"_He…he _meant for me to h…hit Kevin…" My younger brother stuttered, not looking at either of us, his eyes only on the blood on his hands, my blood. I walked over to him, unnoticed by him and I ignored the small ache in my neck as I hugged him tightly and comfortingly. "I…I almost…" Nick whispered, "I almost killed you…"

I held him closer. "But you didn't." I looked over to Kevin who was still standing in the same place, looking more like a statue than my brother.

"That was…awesome!" He yelled out and Nick and I both jumped, and turned to look at him like he was insane, and I think that just confirmed he was.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

Awesome? This was _far _from awesome Kevin; it was so unbelievably _not _awesome. Having no control, being a puppet, holding a knife to your brothers throat and wanting to use it…there was no way in anyplace, or in any time would that be considered awesome.

**-FLASHBACK to bathroom before above-**

**I've looked into his terrible eyes before, but this time, something was different, something was wrong. I couldn't look away; no matter how hard I tried my eyes would not obey. I couldn't move and my fear of _him _slowly fading until I felt nothing at all. Suddenly, I turned without making myself and my arms worked as I put on my two shirts, me being astounded and fearful the whole time. I turned to the mirror, again against my will, and saw my face in its normal and serious expressin, showing none of the turmoil I felt inside. _He _laughed and I accepted that I was _his _puppet…but I wouldn't make it easy for _him _to control me. **

**My legs moved and I started walking out the door, and to everyone watching, I would be walking fine, but I felt the strain as I tried to resist and my legs tried to obey the command I sent them, but instead they were forced to obey _his. _I felt him use my mouth as I approached my brothers, but the words were barely whispers to me, muffled and incoherent. I had to rely on my amateur lip reading abilities to keep up with what my brothers were saying back to me. But I had no way of knowing what _he _was making me say back. **

**I watched him appear after I saw my brothers stiffen and my eyes darted around the room without permission and I felt him wrench me into a standing position and force myself in front of my brothers, them in turn forcing me behind them. I took one step back, unable to control my movements and I felt my hand drag back and grip something that hadn't been there a second ago and my hand roughly grabbed Joe's hair and pulled up, exposing his neck, which, to my horror, my other hand pressed a dagger to. **

**I didn't need ears to hear the shocked silence. **

**Joe asked me something but I did not catch his words and I responded, not knowing what I had said. I heard _him _laugh and _he _made me join in with slow chuckles and as soon as _he _started them, I wanted them to stop. I wanted to be control again…I _had _to be I control again. I can't let _him _do this, make me do this. I _won't _do this! **

**I heard Joe whisper something and I moved on my own a little to look in his fear stricken eyes and I heard Kevin yell;**

**"Nick, you've never let anyone control you before, don't start now."**

**I won't start now Kevin; I won't let _him _control me any longer!**

**I am not exactly sure how or why but his hold almost vanished as I thought those words, leaving me stumped; wasn't it supposed to be harder? I felt my arm press deeper into Joe's skin and I stopped, pushing back, willingly my shaking arm to stop and reverse, and very slowly, it did and _he _screamed and I pushed Joe away from me in both fear of _him _and fear of what _he _could still make me do to Joe, and I turned to _him_, holding the knife, ready to throw. **

**But I looked to Kevin and I wanted to throw it at him…I wanted to see the knife pierce his heart and him go down…I wanted him de…NO! **

**I turned away form Kevin and acting on instinct, I hurled the knife through the air and the charging ghost and somehow, it hit _him_ and _he _wailed before vanishing in a small poof of dust. But I knew he wasn't gone. **

**-END-**

How could Kevin even think that that was awesome?

"Nick? Come back from flashback land dude." Joe said and I looked up at him and instantly looked away as thought stung. I almost killed him and I wanted to have killed Kevin…want kind of a brother am I? "Nick?" Joe said worriedly but I stepped away from him, not trusting myself to speak or look at them.

"We're here!" Stell sang as the door downstairs opened without a knock.

"Hi Lucas trio!" Macy called and I looked up at her voice, pushing down all of my fear and shame and remorse until I looked normal and they bounded up the stairs and stopped, sensing the tense atmosphere and looked around in confusion.

"Hey Stella, Macy." I greeted warmly, covering up form the brothers confused stares at me. "Happy Halloween." I looked at Joe and Kevin quickly and they snapped out of their daze and greet them in turn with hugs. While they were occupied, I looked over to the spot where I had hit _him _with the knife and I saw him standing there, glaring at me. But I turned my back to him, hoping he wouldn't do anything right now and to my relief, I felt him leave, but I also felt a chill settling into my bones and it would not go away.

Stella ran downstairs and ran up again, holding three costumes at Macy helped her out with and she smiled as she gave them to us and told us her and Macy wear going to change downstairs. I laughed as I saw mine and Joe and Kevin looked at me oddly but I ignored them, still not able to face them right now. Kevin went in the bathroom to change and I turned my back to Joe and took the costume off the hanger and walked in the Stellavator to change as he changed in the room, knowing Stella and Macy would wait for us to come down.

I laughed again as I took in the white ruffled shirt, long deep red over coat with gold buttons, black pants and brown boots and a fake sword and eye patch and hat. Stella really out did herself…but a pirate? I put it all on quickly, ready for the humiliation, but it couldn't be worse than the time we were remaking our homemade movies from when we were younger and I had to wear a tiger costume. I walked out of the Stellavator and turned to see a Vampire and the Mad Hatter deep in conversation and I heard my name. I sighed loudly and crossed my arms before walking over to them, adopting a Captain Jack Sparrow kind of strut and they looked at me like I was insane.

Kevin smiled, showing off his fangs as he looked at my costume and Joe bit his tongue as he looked at my face but I kept my gaze on his very detailed hat.

"Nice costume." We all said at the same time and we walked down the stairs, knowing Stella would kill us if we used the poles and Joe gasped and I stood too, astounded.

Stella was Alice from Alice in Wonderland and beaming at all of us as she took in her creations, praising herself under her breath. But it was not Stella I was interested in, but Macy. Like me, she was a pirate but…wow.

She wore a short red dress with fish net leggings and fingerless gloves, the skirt of the dress was striped black and at her hip was a short sword. A black bandana starched across her waist and on it was a skull. She wore her hair down and straight with a red bandana in her hair and makeup to match the outfit, and she was blushing like mad. Stella…I don't know whether to kill you for this or kiss you.

Stella ushered us forward and made tiny adjustments to our costumes and smiled as she dumped decorations into our arms and we started working. An hour later, _he _was gone from my mind and the house was decorated as spooky as was wanted it, which was pretty scary, to tell you the truth and outside we had hanging things, strobe lights, even a smoke machine. Our neighborhood had a "Scariest House Contest" and we were protecting out title.

I went upstairs to pick Stella her measuring tape and I stiffened, feeling a gaze weighing down on the back of my neck. I turned around slowly and I saw _him _smirking, laughing at my costume.

"Not my kind of costume for a scary house." _He _commented dryly and I glared at him.

"Never do that to me again." I snarled, making my voice low and _he _shrugged in a non caring manner.

"I wasn't going to, not to you." _He _softly whispered, implying how I would not be his only victim tonight. "But first, that costume doesn't fit you at all…I find real things scarier than fake…" 

I felt a cold wind rush from nowhere and I took a step back as I it hit me and it felt like I was drowning from the cold. I couldn't breathe; the air seemed to have frozen my lungs. The wind itself not only stopped my breathing, it tore through my skin and the clothes and I felt blood run down every from cut, pain multiplying to an unbearable level as the wind kept coming, gouging into my skin and staining everything red with my own blood. I think I screamed but no sound came out and I heard _him _laugh colder than the air as everything, the cold, the lack of air, the pain, became too much and my knees hit the ground, my head soon following and everything fading to black nothing. I think I heard Joe yell out my name.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_This was all I had time for, and no proof reading, I have to go, like now. Until next update! _


	6. Blood Stains

**Chibiyu: **_I'm back! _

**Nick: **_THANK HEAVENS!!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BLEEDING?!?!?!_

**Chibiyu: **_…Would it help to say I hate being back? I hate being home? _

**Nick:**_…why?_

**Chibiyu: **_Because I don't get greeted with a simple 'Hello,' or 'We missed you," I get greeted with a list of 13 chores to do while my family watches television…I guess my mom is finally acting on the nickname she gave me , "slave." I hate it…I hate my life. Sometimes, I only live for writing and music…another reason I am in debt to the Jonas Brothers. _

**Nick:**_ *hugs* Suddenly I understand why you only write angst. _

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. _**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**"I wasn't going to, not to you." _He _softly whispered, implying how I would not be his only victim tonight. "But first, that costume doesn't fit you at all…I find real things scarier than fake…" **

**I felt a cold wind rush from nowhere and I took a step back as I it hit me and it felt like I was drowning from the cold. I couldn't breathe; the air seemed to have frozen my lungs. The wind itself not only stopped my breathing, it tore through my skin and the clothes and I felt blood run down every from cut, pain multiplying to an unbearable level as the wind kept coming, gouging into my skin and staining everything red with my own blood. I think I screamed but no sound came out and I heard _him _laugh colder than the air as everything, the cold, the lack of air, the pain, became too much and my knees hit the ground, my head soon following and everything fading to black nothing. I think I heard Joe yell out my name. **

* * *

**JOE'S POV**

Something was wrong. It shouldn't take Nick this long to grab Stella's measuring tape…I should never have let him go up there alone…I started moving to the stairs when…

"NICK!" A voice screamed one that sounded eerily like mine.

Everyone spun around to look at me and I looked equally as shocked.

"That wasn't me."

Kevin suddenly threw Stella off of him and we both bolted up the stairs, the girls hot on our tail. Macy screamed and Stella nearly fainted.

Kevin started running to the middle of the room but a chilling voice cut him off.

"One more step and she dies." A _very _familiar voice yelled and I turned around to see…me…holding Stella by the neck, a dagger pressed to her throat, the same dagger Nick used on me. Stella caught my gaze and I saw her confusion, her fear, but I understood.

"Let her go and leave!" I yelled, taking a step forward. "Jackson Spence, by the power of the living, I command you to leave!" I yelled, putting all of my worry, hate, and anger into my voice and Spence stiffened, slowly dropping his arm from Stella's neck before stepping away.

"Fine." _He_ whispered, "But Nicholas will not live passed midnight, even if I go." _He _walked over to Nick, kneeling next to him, _his_ form wavering back into _his _original body. Kevin took another step to Nick and I did the same, trying not to puke and scream.

Nick lay in the middle of the floor; Stella's measuring tape on the floor next to him, lying in a pool of blood. He was laying head down, his face turned to the side. His skin was paler than I've ever seen it and it adorned goose bumps and numerous cuts, each looking worse than the last and his costume soaked up the red liquid like a sponge. As I got closer, I saw the blue tint to Nick's lips and his slight shivering, which was the only indication from where I stood, that he was alive.

_He _smirked, looking at me, _his_ fingers tracing a tear in Nick's costume and _his _smile widened as _he _placed _his_ finger on a whole section of the costume and dragged it downwards, Nick's face contorting in pain and his mouth opening in a soundless howl as I watched a long cut appear under _his _fingers, the fabric tearing with _his _touch, along with my brothers' skin.

"I did warn you…" _He _whispered, his mouth close to Nick's ear and Macy suddenly ran to the bathroom and brought out the first aid and threw it at Kevin, who caught it and she charged at Spence, murder on her normally excited features. Spence stood and opened _his_ arms wide, as if to hug Macy, but when she ran at him, she ran _through him_ and _he_ laughed even louder. "You can't touch me. You can't control me. _I _decide whom I touch and who touches me, _I _decide if I leave or if I stay, _you _have no power over me!" _He _turned and put a foot on Nick's back and anger flared in my heart, Nick was NOT a door mat or the floor! "But will it really matter? These cuts are poison to him…even when they close they will sap his life and give it to me. If he dies, I will live again, in this body, but if he gives in to me, I will live again, in his body, but either way, he dies."

Nick…no. I would not let him die. I would protect him, I would save him. I turned to Spence, a growl on my face and _he _smirked.

"Get your foot off of my brother." I ordered my voice low and threatening and I threw off my hat in anger, hoping to be more intimidation without it. Spence smiled and took _his_ foot off and stepped away from Nick and Kevin rushed over and instantly pulled Nick into hisarms and started putting gauze over the worst of his cuts. I turned from the ghost and looked at the girls, one enraged and one frightened. "Macy, Stella, meet Jackson Spence, the ghost of the firehouse, other than William Smith, only he is actually real." Stella paled and Macy narrowed her eyes, still glaring.

"Smith? Oh he's real…and useless." Spence said nonchalantly, waving _his _hand and the air temperature lowered at that simple gesture.

"I don't care, you are not getting Nick!" Macy yelled, standing protectively in front of Kevin and Nick, her stance like a football one and her face ready to kill. Spence opened his arms and shrugged before laughing and disappearing, the air instantly warming and we all ran over to Nick and Kevin, and Nick did not look good.

Macy grabbed Band-Aids and starting bandaging Nick's hand and arm, her eyes soft and filled with worry and Stella took off his jacket, wincing a bit as her fingers ran over the tears and blood and I grabbed Nick's hand, unable to hold back the fear any longer and I felt tears in my eyes and I tried to blink them away, so I wouldn't mess up my face paint and give Stella another heart attack. After all of Nick's wounds were covered, Kevin held him tightly and Macy hugged Nick and Kevin from the side.

"He's freezing." Kevin whispered and I looked down to the limp hand I was holding, finally realizing that this wasn't Nick's usual cold hand, this was like holding ice. Stella stood and ran into the Stellavator and came out a second later with a hoodie and Kevin took it and guided it over Nick's head and held him tightly again. I felt him gradually get warmer and his hand curled around mine and he stirred a bit before opening his eyes.

"Hey bro." I whispered gently and Nick looked over to me, his eyes barely open. "You ok?" Nick averted his gaze and looked to Macy, Stella and Kevin before shaking his head slightly and shrinking a bit in Kevin's hold. "What's wrong?" Nick shook his head, his silence worrying me even more as I noticed he was still shaking. Macy and Kevin noticed as well, holding him tighter and Macy whispered lost words in his ear. "Nick, please say something." I begged, not caring if I sounded pathetic.

"_He_…_He _won't stop…_He'll_ kill you if _he_ has too…I'm afraid." Nick whispered and we all looked up at each other I shock. Nick _never _admitted his fear unless it was too much for him to handle alone. So saying that he was afraid, was his way of saying he needed us, he didn't want to go through this alone.

"We are too Nick." Macy whispered.

"We are all in this together now Nick." Stella whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We won't let _him _get to you or us Nick. We'll protect each other." I said.

"They said everything for me." Kevin finished and Nick slowly lifted his head and smiled at us and Stella held out her hand and we stacked out hands on hers, Nick's bandaged one on top. Spence had said Nick was poisoned…how long would it be…how much time did Nick have? I met Kevin's gaze and I knew he was wondering the same thing. "Nick?" He softly said and said brother looked up at him. "Does anything hurt?" Nick rolled his eyes as an answer and grimaced when my hand accidently hit one of his cuts when I went to push my hair from my face. Macy instantly glared at me and I almost smiled at how protective she was being. "Do you want any painkillers?" Kevin asked seriously and Nick, hating to show weakness, shrugged and winced as his shirt rubbed against the uncovered scabs. Kevin sighed and reached for the drug and gave them to Nick, who took them and dry swallowed them, causing Stella to gag.

"How do we take care of a ghost we can't touch?" Stella suddenly asked and we all were silent, attacking the problem at hand.

"Well stabbing _him _won't work…" Nick whispered and despite ourselves, Kevin and I smiled at the disappointment in Nicks voice.

"If only it would have been that easy bro." I said and he smirked.

Nothing would be easy tonight…and my little brother's life was on the line.

"Wait…" Stella said, interrupting the silence and turning to Nick, "You tried to stab a ghost?"

Nick chuckled a bit, looking tired. "Not my best idea, I'll admit." Macy smiled and Nick smiled back at her and Stella shook her head in both disbelief and disgust as she again beheld the torn and bloodied costume.

"I'm going to do more than stab that ghost, when I get the chance for what _he_ did. _TWO HOURS WASTED! _Oh…and for hurting Nick." She added, like an after thought.

"Glad to see you care Stells." I said and she smiled innocently. Nick pulled away from Kevin, Macy and I and stood slowly, eyes darting around the room and we all did the same and saw nothing, but none of us relaxed, we all felt something watching us. "Something's here." I stated and I stepped closer to Nick and out my arm around his shoulder and Macy readied herself to fight.

Something in the corner of the room shifted and we all froze, watching the shadow infested corner, waiting. The air grew cold and Stella grabbed my free hand. I was only acting brave, in truth; I was surprised no one could hear the frantic beating of my heart. A white figure started materializing and Kevin stood slightly in front of Nick and Macy stayed by his side, her face set in rage. Nick's eyes never left the spot. A cold laugh filled the room as _he _returned and I picked up Nick and ran downstairs, the others following me and Nick protesting and struggling in my arms, but I was not going to let him get hurt again. I set him down on the counter and I ignored his glare and we all looked around, the air warm…why didn't he follow us? I took three steps to the stairs, looking to see if _he_ was coming, but I saw nothing and felt nothing, but I did not allow myself to relax. I walked back over to the group and looked into their frightened faces and sighed, knowing I would have to take charge.

"Alright, from now on, no one goes anywhere alone. Me or Kevin is always with Nick and Nick, never leave our sight. Spence is after you and you alone and we are not going to let _him_ get you. Understood?" I said commandingly and they all nodded, a determined gleam appearing in Macy's eyes. Nick looked down at one of his uncovered cuts and a shadow seemed to pass over his face, darkening his expression. "Nick?" I asked, worried, having only seen that look once before.

"It won't work." Nick said, looking up. "You know that won't."

I took a step back from my brother's expression. "Macy, Stella, Kevin, come over here…now." They did so, looking confused and Kevin suddenly stiffened as he saw the look in Nick's eyes, as he saw the blank void, the lack of pupil, the murder. Nick slid off the counter, but did not advance towards us, but that did not make him any less menacing looking. The air chilled and we all looked over our shoulder, following Nick's gaze and newly appeared smile, to see _him _standing right behind us, looking very smug. "There is nothing you can do." Nick whispered and I turned to look at him walking slowly up to us, his face showing nothing but insane happiness and Spence and Nick both laughed coldly, seeing our fear.

"It's almost too easy." Spence said between laughing. "Your brother is powerless to me. I let him go last time…he had nothing to do with his freedom." He revealed, walking around us and next to Nick, _his _hand resting on Nick's shoulder and _he _put the knife into Nick's hand and we all watched Nick's fingers curl around it without a thought.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Macy snarled, trying to step forward, but Kevin held her tightly. "He never did anything to you!" She yelled and Spence smiled at her anger and walked up to her and bent down to face her. Macy did not shiver or even show fear, she only showed fury.

_He _bent down and touched her cheek and Macy shivered from the cold touch. "Because my dear, his body is one I will enjoy inhabiting. And he did nothing to me, which makes it all the sweeter, taking an innocent." Macy shouted out from _his_ oily voice and smacked _his_ hand away, actually being able to touch _him_, and roared, kicking _him_ in the shins and smacking _his_ face. Spence straightened and Macy lunged again, her hand going through _him _and she stumbled forward and fell in front of Nick, who made no move to even show that he knew she was there.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

I felt _him_ as Joe picked me up and I couldn't speak, _he _had seen to that, so I struggled trying to tell my brother without words that _he _was here again, _he _was trying to make me his puppet. But nothing I did make Joe understand and I felt my world, my control, slip away like oil between my fingers and I panicked as I felt _him _enter my mind, cold and filled with joyous rage. Joe set me on the counter and said words I knew not because this time, my vision was blurred and darkened…was that _him, _or was that my failing body?

I felt the burn in my veins, I knew of the venom, as I chose to call it, _he _had placed in my stained blood so we were connected…as long as I lived, _he _would prosper. Was there no end?

* * *

**Chibiyu:**_ Until next Update. _


	7. New Amends

**Chibiyu: **_Hi! Nothing to say…at least at this moment. _

**Nick: **_Wow…that's a first. _

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. _**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**I felt _him_ as Joe picked me up and I couldn't speak, _he _had seen to that, so I struggled trying to tell my brother without words that _he _was here again, _he _was trying to make me his puppet. But nothing I did make Joe understand and I felt my world, my control, slip away like oil between my fingers and I panicked as I felt _him _enter my mind, cold and filled with joyous rage. Joe set me on the counter and said words I knew not because this time, my vision was blurred and darkened…was that _him, _or was that my failing body? **

**I felt the burn in my veins, I knew of the venom, as I chose to call it, _he _had placed in my stained blood so we were connected…as long as I lived, _he _would prosper. Was there no end? **

* * *

_JACKSON SPENCE'S POV_

_Glorious power, control, greed; all were mine. They had no sway, no hold over me, they never did. No one ever had control over me. I've been in the position of power my whole living life and having it again was the sweetest thing. For years I've yearned for it, and I now I had it, and I wasn't about to give it up without a fight. I had new power in death, a new puppet, a new purpose with the same effect; inducing mind numbing terror. Is that not a good way to spend your afterlife?_

"Nick," _The intolerant Joseph started and I felt no stir, no fight from said boy, I was too strong for his petty conscience, even if it was above everyone's in this room. _"You can fight him Nick, we know you can." _I felt Nick's mind struggle, but it was nothing compared to me, nothing. If anything, he was doing himself more harm than good. If he killed his brain, his sanity by doing his, it was not my problem, I had no need of it. _

"You don't get it, do you?" _I asked the group calmly, removing my hand form my puppets shoulder, feeling the familiar cold return swiftly to my hand. _"Perhaps a little…demonstration is in order…"_I looked to Nick and stepped back a bit, sending his mind exactly what I wanted done and his limbs acting accordingly, though his heart cried out against it. Fight Nick…it won't do you good but it will make it so much…easier…for me. But for now, I had to keep the…demonstration…on more of a down low, nothing life threatening as of yet…but it will come…oh, it will come. _

_Nicholas smirked, his void eyes becoming dark with the insane joy and scheming I felt and he lifted the knife, twisting it flawlessly around his fingers, not even making a cut. I felt his heart cry again for mercy, for him to be punished instead, but I gave no mercy and he would need to be as whole as possible, physically for my plans. I forced his hand and his middle brother screamed. He smiled and I laughed as together, we beheld the long cut going down Joe's face, from his temple to chin, blood staining his hair and skin red. I felt Nick's mind weeping and his heart breaking but I shut it out with my own happiness as I looked into Joe's scared and pain filled eyes. I let Nick release his gold on Joe and Joe stumbled back, all of the bolting for the door, not thinking about leaving their dear brother with little old me, as they ran to the front door. I waited, amused with their efforts, which of course, were in vain. _

"It won't open!" _Stella screamed in a panic and I heard someone, presumably Macy, try to kick the door down, but of course, it wasn't that simple. I stayed back as I made Nick walk to the door frame and look in with an amused but cold expression. It should be illegal for a dead man to have this much fun…in fact, I haven't felt this joyous since I watched my mother kill my pestering bother of a little sister. _

"Why would you want it to open?" _I had Nick whisper in a chillingly low sinter voice, all the time his soul begging for release, trying to find its way out of the darkness with what meager light he had in him. _"The fun's only just begun." _Joe shivered from his brother's voice and insane look to him, Kevin paled and Stella screamed. Macy pushed down her fear and glared at me, before switching her gaze to Nick, her eyes softening instantly…interesting…_

"No." _She said calmly, not advancing, probably due to the hand of warning on her shoulder from Stella. _"Nick, you can stop this, I know you can." _She said with such conviction that I could have believed it and I scowled, ignoring Nicholas's now constant struggling against my hold. They were in dangerous waters with only a dingy and no life jackets…one more wrong move and a wave might just push them overboard…_

_Kevin pushed everyone behind him when he saw my face and I shrugged, not picky as to who would demonstrate the power I had over young Nicholas. I made Nick raise his arm and lope it around Kevin's neck and pull him away from the crowd of three, his grip not tight enough to kill, but enough to scare and cut off enough air flow it would feel like Kevin was taking his last breath after each passing moment. _

"I don't thing you understand." _Nick whispered creepily, slowly pressing the blade to Kevin's right shoulder. I felt Nick cry out with Kevin as the blade pierced through thin skin and kept going in to cause maximum pain without permanent damage. I ignored them both, pulling the knife down slowly for maximum agony for both of them and I had Nick force the knife out roughly once if got halfway down and Kevin yelped out and jumped away and Nick stood aside as they all ran pass and up the stairs. I laughed loudly and Nick joined in, the effect bouncing and echoing and I could almost hear and taste the fear of those above. Nick begged for the end but I am quite happy to say that I am far from done, Nicholas. Very far indeed. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

Joe instantly ran and picked up the abandoned first aid kit and thanks to his multiple injuries, he fixed up my arm pretty quickly and thoroughly, though it still stung like bee stings. But not as much as it hurt to see Nick being the one holding the dagger, to hear him laughing at the pain his hand caused…even if it really wasn't him, it still made my heart ache that Nick…that Nick would be forced to do those things…I watched Stella fuss over Joe's face and then I heard footsteps coming slowly up the stairs and we all froze and Macy pointed to the fire poles and we saw _him _standing there, a winning smile on _his _face. _He _was deranged enough to enjoy this…please God, help us, help Nick.

Nick advanced slowly, twirling the knife without looking or drawing his own blood, his eyes empty but his face filled with the lack of control, the insanity I hated seeing. I never wanted to see Nick look like this again…ever. Stella took one step forward and Macy stood by her side, both glaring at Spence and _he _smirked and seemed to be planning his next victims attack.

"Nick, stop this right now!" Stella bravely said looking into our brother's face and I saw Spence's eye brows furrow in what looked like concentration, but I am sure I was the only one that did. Nick stopped a foot from the girls and looked at Stella like she was an alien with three heads.

"Why should I? I'm having so much fun." He said, sounding more like a little boy than Nick, which made this whole scene about ten times scarier.

Stella shuddered and stepped to Nick and grabbed his wrists, Nick making no attempt to raise the knife and Spence watching with interest. "Nick, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me or at least fight him. You have to stop this now! Look at what _he's _made you do! Stop this Nick! Stop him!" Stella shouted at out brother, desperation in her voice as she released his wrists and anger flared in Nick's eyes and he moved so quickly, I barely saw his hand connect with Stella's cheek.

Stella spun out of the way and Nick watched her fall, coldly and uncaringly. A shocked silence filled the room as Stella held her cheek and looked up at Nick, who scowled at her and Joe started yelling insults so bad at Spence that I had to cover his mouth, thought I agreed with every word he was yelling.

"You monster." Macy whispered and Nick turned his attention to her, though it was clear her words were for the ghost and not my brother. "Nick, she's right, this has gone too far. Stop him." Macy strongly said but Nick still regarded her coldly.

"Macy…the number one athlete in our school, straight A student, number one JONAS fan and a reliable friend…but so very easy to read." Nick tauntingly said with a small Not-Nick-like smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Macy demanded, stamping her foot. Nick smiled and leaned forward and whispered something into her ear and withdrew and Macy smacked him hard, but he just smiled and she turned to us, tears shining in her eyes as she knelt to help Stella, ignoring Nick completely. What had he said? "I always thought you were different Nick…always." Macy said quietly but we all heard her but it was the emotion that really showed through. Nick suddenly stiffened, his face unreadable and _he _growled lowly, turning his gaze to Nick, and this time I knew Spence wasn't letting him go…this was all Nick.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

No more…I had to end this. I couldn't see but I could hear and it became clearer with every pressing moment I fought his hold. I tried to pry _his_ fingers from my mind, but I couldn't and eventually everything around me faded into a black abyss. But now I could see a light and I was climbing, fighting _his _hold with everything I had left in me and I could finally see the light, my light.

It felt like I was climbing a rock cliff, getting higher and higher, away from _him, _the shadows and closer to freedom, but every extension of my arm, every lift and push with my feet, _his _grasp on my ankle became tighter and heavier. _He _was trying to pull me back down, to make me once again his slave, to force me back to the beginning were then I would have no energy to finish. So I fought now, struggling with each breath, ignoring how they became more labored, shorter and my lungs cried for a deep intake which would not come until I was free or worse than dead.

For the first time, I heard the words he made me speak and I had no doubt who they were for. "Finché mio ha letto vicino." I had no idea what those words meant, but Macy's mom was from Spain, so I knew she would know and I knew she would hate me for whatever _he_ had said. But still, I had to keep going, whether she hated me or not; I would not give in to _him. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Come on Nick.

We all watched Nick turned his head to lock gazes with Spence but we did not know who was winning or even what was going on. We watched Nick start shaking and pale and Spence bare his teeth, fingers clenching to fists. We watched Nick's fingers open and he knife fall to the ground with a dull thud and we watched his wide gaze narrow slowly to a glare. We watched without moving, without breathing, in fear of breaking Nick's progress and concentration. I watched Macy walked very slowly forward and interlace hands with Nick and squeeze his hand encouragingly, putting whatever Spence made him say behind her. We watched and shadow of a smile, a real one, show on Nick's face through the concentration. But we could do no more.

"Losing your fire?" Spence sneered after a moment more and it was obvious he wasn't talking to Kevin, Macy, Stella or me.

"Never." Came a strangled reply for our brother's lips, his own voice, though extremely cold and filled with anger, it was undoubtedly Nick's. We all smiled in relief and let out one giant breath as we heard his voice and I walked over to Macy's side and squeezed Nick's shoulders and Kevin and Stella came up as well, Stella holding Nick's other hand and Kevin next to me, holding me and Nick in sort of hug.

"Come on man, we are all behind you." I whispered to Nick and he didn't respond, to caught up in what he was doing.

Spence shook his head and opened his hand, his eyes never leaving Nick's and the knife flew into his burned hand and he held it tightly, posed to throw and I saw Nick blink once, his normal expression back and he suddenly fell back, onto us, and we all collapsed to the floor, me pushing Nick under me just as a knife whizzed over our heads and embedded itself in the wall. How are we going to explain that to mom? I heard _him _scream in rage and I was suddenly forced from Nick be some invisible wall and terror crowded in my heart along with anger when I found I couldn't move. Nick shakily got up and faced he ghost, only fury in his eyes and Spence held the same expression. I tried to shout out for my brother, but I couldn't speak.

"You insolent brat." Spence spat out grabbing Nick by the neck and Nick did something I never thought he would ever do; he grabbed back. "I cannot die young one." _He _gloatingly whispered but Nick smiled.

"But without me you can." Spence released Nick as if shocked and I noticed how Nick stumbled a step back and I saw the exhaustion in his eyes before he raised his gaze again. "You gave away too much when you thought I couldn't hear." Nick lowly said releasing his own hold on Jackson's neck and the ghost stepped back, a look of shock on _his _face. But _he _covered it and turned it into a scowl.

"Very well…but I will be back…You cannot stop me…and you know it." He sneered and suddenly he vanished and I could move again. Instantly I ran to Nick's side and I saw him sway and his knees give out, me being right there to catch him and Kevin behind with the pale girls.

"Kevin!" I yelled and he ran over and saw exactly what I did and felt exactly what I did when he touched Nick's chest.

He was ice cold and had no heartbeat.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_I am not sure what to make of this chapter…I am not sure if I like it or not…Oh, I decided that when I become an authoress, as my side job, my alias will be Chi. B. Yue. Put it together and what does that sound like? :~) Until Next Update!_

_Oh and I haven't forgotten that Joe is sick by the way. It will come back soon…hehehe. No time for proof reading, I still have homework...whoopsie!_

_CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO FIND THE LINK TO THE STORY THAT **INSPIRED **THIS ONE DEATH-GOD-777 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Chilled

**Chibiyu: **_Hi! Nothing to say…at least at this moment. _

**Nick: **_Wow…that's a first. _

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. Winners announced next week!_**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**JOE'S POV**_

**"Very well…but I will be back…You cannot stop me…and you know it." He sneered and suddenly he vanished and I could move again. Instantly I ran to Nick's side and I saw him sway and his knees give out, me being right there to catch him and Kevin behind with the pale girls. **

**"Kevin!" I yelled and he ran over and saw exactly what I did and felt exactly what I did when he touched Nick's chest. **

**He was ice cold and had no heartbeat. **

* * *

_JACKSON SPENCE'S POV_

_That stupid too observant idiot…I should have been more careful…but no one I've control before has picked up as much as he did…I need to be careful…he is too close to figuring everything out…I will not give him the chance…I would never give him the chance._

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Come on Nick, don't leave us! I touched his face, unsure whether or not to do CPR…Nick had said Spence needed him alive or else Spence himself could die…so Nick couldn't be gone.

"Nick, come on bro…" I whispered, grasping his chilled hand. "You said he needs you live, you can't die!" I nearly yelled and Kevin laid a shaking hand on Nick's currently unmoving chest. "Come on Nicky…" I whispered again, ignoring my free falling tears, not seeing how Macy clung to Stella and how they both sobbed silently, missing everything that didn't have to do with Nick.

"Joe…" Kevin started but I wouldn't hear it. He WAS NOT gone!

"Shut it Kevin." I snapped, clenching my eyes closed and holding Nick's hand all the tighter.

"Joe." Kevin said again, more kindly, his hand holding mine, taking it from Nick's face and laying it on what felt like a heartbeat. I opened my eyes in shock to see my hand on Nick's slowly rising and falling chest, and I smiled in relief as my tears fell as I relished his heart beat. I put my head on Nick's chest and sobbed in pure joy and relief and I felt Kevin and the girls gather around me hug me from different angles and I felt their tears as well. I thought I lost you Nick…and your right little bro, you don't know what you've got until it's gone. And for a moment Nick, you were gone…and I swear to you right now, that I will never let you leave again. Not tonight, I will protect you with _everything _I have left. "Joe, its ok…he's ok." Kevin gently said, and I nodded, my tears slowing as my hold on Nick's hand lessened. I felt a soft, manicured hand running through my hair and I looked up and smiled at Stella and then at Macy, who was hugging Kevin tightly, her wet eyes on Nick.

Macy reached out and gently caressed Nick's face and withdrew as if stung. "He's so cold." She whispered and Stella grabbed Macy and together they ran, pulling a blanket from Nick's bed and came back, and I smiled as they wrapped Nick in it tightly and we sat there, not wanting to move for both worry and fear. After all _he _could be anywhere. At that thought, I shuddered and looked over me shoulder, feeling extremely paranoid and I involuntarily held Nick closer, protecting him from nothing.

"Kevin…" Stella started, also looking around. "I think you should tell us everything you know about Jackson Spence." We all looked expectantly to Kevin, who nodded, still quite pale.

He took a shaky breath before beginning. "Jackson Spence is…he is in the top ten most violent ghost list…yes there is a list…but its not his death that changed him, but his life."

**-FLASHBACK- SPENCE'S POV 140 YEARS AGO and moving**

**I was five years old, bouncing around as I danced to a song on the radio and my mother laughed, joining in. Life was good. **

**I was ten years old, I was teaching my baby sister how to read, like my older brother taught me and he laughed as little Emma pointed to a word and called me a ladybug. She was five, he was twelve. **

**I was thirteen and in tears over my brothers death. He had been killed a store robbery. My mother locked herself in her room. I heard a loud bang and I heard her sobbed. I was scared. **

**I was fifteen when I clutched my cheek in pain as she slapped me again and again. "Your brother died because of you! He was only out because you wanted candy! You don't deserve our love!" **

**I was sixteen and alone and heartless when I saw my little sister crying on the floor, my mother holding a gun on her form. "Spence, so nice of you to join us. Emma doesn't want to live without Lucas anymore, so I am following her wish. Any last words to your sister?" I looked into her beautiful and full of life blue eyes as se begged for my help before I smiled coldly and told her to have fun in hell. **

**I was nineteen when my mother went insane and shot a police officer and was killed herself. I didn't attend her funeral. **

**I was twenty three when I became a fireman, but no one trusted me or liked me, and yet I was a hero. **

**I was thirty when the girl of my dreams married another and I killed them both. **

**I was forty three when I died in a fire I started in the firehouse, begging to die but at the same time, being allowed to scare others as my mother scared me. So when I saw my death, I made a deal with the devil. **

**-END-JOE'S POV**

"Whoa." I said, unable to state in words how I felt from that quick run through of _his _life. Kevin nodded and Stella's hand was over her mouth while Macy looked thoughtful.

"It makes sense. He had a bad childhood so he turned out bad." Macy vaguely said, looking off in the corner and suddenly, I remembered.

"Mace, what Spence make Nick say to you?" I asked and everyone went quiet as we looked to Macy, her eyes down to her hands.

"Finché mio ha letto vicino." Macy recited, an old Spanish accent coming into her voice. "It means I don't love you, I only used you. It's an older form of the European Spanish; my mother speaks in it all the time when she's angry." We are silent after that, the only sound was all of our breathing and I wondered why Spence hadn't taken this opening to attack…or maybe _he_ couldn't…

"Oh, I can Joseph." _His _voice snarled from nowhere and I jumped, fairly sure I did not say that aloud. "Your face said it all for you." _He _again snarled. "I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

No one knew I was awake, I barely knew it. Everything ached like I was just beaten senseless and it hurt to breathe, but I knew I had new no physical wounds. I remembered nothing after I fainted; I only remember waking freezing cold and I was still cold, feeling more like an ice cube than a person. I was aware Joe was still holding me and I had something draped over me, but it did nothing to help the impending chill that made itself at home in my very bones. But when I opened my eyes, not a whisper of complaint would pass my lips, I had to be strong, I couldn't afford to be scared.

I heard everyone talking, I heard the past of the ghost that was trying to kill me for my body, but I felt what no one else could. I felt _him_ enter the room…but how? I shouldn't know when _he_ is here or not…I shouldn't…of course…I would bet anything that somehow, I was connected to the ghost, and that very thought made me shudder, which went unnoticed.

"Oh, I can Joseph." _His _voice snarled from nowhere and I felt Joe jump a little. "Your face said it all for you." _He _again snarled. "I have a proposition for you…" Stay silent Nick, listen, they don't know you are awake; let's see what _he _has to say.

"Go on…" Kevin said, sounding very strong and commanding and I almost smiled at his valiant efforts. I could almost see _him _smile as Joe's grip on my hand tightened again.

"Well…it's obvious you know about my past but do you know of me now? Do you know my fear, my weakness? Do you know how to stop me? If you can figure that out and act upon it by midnight tonight, I will spare your brother and rid him of me and my toxin. But if you can't, he is mine…whether you make the deal or not…and I suggest you do." I thought over the deal and saw no better alternative and of course, my brothers answered without thinking.

"No way." Joe shouted and the ghost laughed and I forced open my eyes and looked at the apparition, which apparently, only I could see. _He _lowered his gaze to me and narrowed _his _eyes in anger.

"Deal." I said softly, freaking everyone out as they looked over to me, but I kept my gaze locked onto _his _and they all followed my line of vision and looked confused.

"Nick…what?" Macy asked looking frightful.

"Mace, if we make this deal, nothing is lost really. We'll have more time this way than we do now." And I don't want to waste another minute of it. "Spence," I said suddenly, addressing the ghost directly. "Let them see you." _He _scowled at the fact I was ordering _him_ and that I could see _him _but his form wavered into existence for the others who stiffened at how close he was and I just sighed, knowing attacking wasn't on his mind at the moment. "Better." I sat up, shivering a bit and clutching the blanket which did nothing whatsoever and _he _smiled when he saw the action.

"You feel it don't you Nicholas…consuming your warmth, your life, giving it to me…how does it feel to be dying?" _He _asked, an evil smile growing on _his _face and the others looked to me in alarm but I smirked, wanting to set _him_ off, to show _him_ I would not be an easy prize.

"I'm waiting for the pain you promised." I answered, knowing it wasn't my best idea or comeback but Spence scowled anyway.

"You don't care for death, do you?" _He _sneered and I shook my head.

"Death is but an eternal adventure." I replied calmly, starring right into his eyes, seeing the controlled anger. "Do we have a deal?" I brought the conversation back to the beginning and Spence looked me up and down before nodding.

"We do. Enjoy your last hours." Spence vanished from the room and I found myself wondering where he went, but that didn't matter.

I pulled away from Joe and was surprised when he let me and I stood, tossing the useless blanket back onto my bed before turning and looking at the four still sitting, each looking at each other in a silent conversation. They all turned to look at me at the same time and I blinked at how creepy it was too see the exact same expression of worry and horror on all of their faces. I sighed and knelt down by them, all of the cringing from me like I was some sort of virus.

"Guys, it's ok. It's only me and I'm fine." I tried to reassure them but my words did nothing. And then it clicked why they were so afraid of me…it was because of _him _and what _he _made me do. My gaze went to Joe's cheek and I winced when I saw the cut which hopefully wouldn't scar and I looked to Kevin's arm and bit m lips when I saw the bandages and I nearly broke down when I saw my hand print still pink on Stella's face but the worst was the hurt in Macy's eyes and I still don't know what I had said that caused it. But I knew a simple sorry may not suffice here…but breaking down wouldn't help a thing…keep it together Nick, stay strong. I felt myself shaking from the memories of what I did to them and I looked into Joe's eyes and saw the fear and pain and suddenly, I couldn't stay strong, I needed to get out of here. I stood quickly and ran to the fire pole and was downstairs on the couch before anyone so much as blinked and I dropped my head into my hands, knowing, for the time being, that I was safe from _him. _I felt a single tear escape and fall onto my hand but I let no other fall. I had done that…I had hurt them…I had no control, no power to stop _him_…I let it happen…and because of me…what have I done?

"Nick?" I heard Macy call out but I didn't answer. Why was she here? I had hurt her without touching her. I had hurt everyone…it was my entire fault. "Nick?" She whispered and I felt the couch sink down next to me as she sat. "No one blames you…we are just spooked by the fact you only have until midnight if we can't stop Spence. Joe and Kevin are in shock…or at least, Stella thinks so anyway." She said, truth in her voice, but I still did not lift my head. It didn't matter if they blamed me because I blamed myself. If I could have been stronger…than I could have prevented that. I could have stopped _him._ I heard her sigh little and I felt her hug me tightly and despite myself, I leaned into her hold, seeking comfort but at the same time, wishing I could be alone to think.

"Nick?" Stella called and I felt her sit next to me too and hug me and I smiled into my hands, but it was a sad smile. After all I've done to them…they still find it in their hearts to be there for me. "Your brothers are statues but I thought you would need me more." She gently whispered and I chuckled and I imagine they were smiling right now. I lifted my head and looked at their faces, both wore small smiles and I looked at them, showing them I was thankful for them being here without saying anything at all.

"You're welcome Nick." Macy whispered, hugging me tighter and Stella smiled and did the same. I guess she didn't hate me for ruining her outfit, though that was not my fault.

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

Nick only had…he only had…my little brother only had three hours to…to live…

We had to find that way…we had to…we had to save Nick…but how? I knew nothing about this ghost, nothing useful anyway…Nick…he might…no, he did…he hinted at that…Nick was the key but that might add too much stress on him…wait…where was Nick? Where were Macy and Stella? I looked over to Joe, whose face was in his hands and he was rocking back and forth, something I've never seen before.

"Joe?" I asked, touching his shoulder and his head jerked up, his eyes wide with panic. "Joe?"

"Nick…I won't let him die Kevin! I WON'T!" He screamed out and I had no idea Macy, Stella and Nick looked upstairs in shock at Joe's panicked voice.

"He's not going to die Joe!" I said, grasping his shoulders tightly, forcing my little brother to understand. "I won't let him either! Spence will NOT get to Nick. Do you hear me?" I forcefully yelled back and Joe seemed to deflate and he nodded, still pale but some gleam of hope reappearing in his eyes.

"Sorry…I just…I can't lose him Kev." He said, looking around and standing up when he realized we were alone.

"I can't either and we won't lose him." I assured him before descending downstairs, following him closely. We stopped when we heard Macy talking softly to Nick.

"See Nick, they aren't upset about that, they are just worried." She gently whispered and we leaned closer, knowing Nick's voice was quiet.

"I know Mace…but…look what I did to them, to you both…" I heard him shakily say and I walked forward, Joe on my six this time and we saw Nick sitting on the couch, head in hands and Stella and Macy hugging him tightly. Stella looked up and silently begged us to help and of course, we were instantly there, Joe hugging Nick from behind, kissing the top of his head and me kneeling in front of him, hands on his knees.

"We don't care about that Nick, it wasn't your fault." Joe started and Nick shook his head.

"It was…I wasn't strong enough to stop him…I let him…I couldn't…" Nick tried to explain but he failed, which is a first and a direct indication on how much this was killing him. Joe and I hugged him tightly, the girls moving so we could get better angles and they left to sit on the counter, giving us some privacy. Nick did not cry but his eyes were clenched closed and his fists kneading into his forehead and I knew there would be a mark.

"Nick, it's ok. It's NOT your fault. It wasn't you, you didn't have a choice, and all that matters is that _you _were _stronger _in the end." I told Nick, who finally lifted his head and looked at me with guilty eyes and I sighed and held his gaze.

"Nick, listen to us, we don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." Joe inserted and nick looked to him and Joe's eyes softened when he saw the emotion behind Nick's eyes.

"Joe…Kevin…" He started contradiction in his voice.

"No. Tell us Nick; say that it's not your fault." I suddenly ordered and Nick looked to me, confusion in his eyes.

"Kev…"

"Nick, say it." I ordered and Joe smiled slightly, knowing what I was doing. Nick looked to his hands again and seemed to be thinking things over like I knew he would and he looked back up, the look still in his eyes, but it was less.

"It's not my fault." Nick told us, the guilt in his eyes fading.

"That's right Nick. It was not your fault." Joe finished and we hugged him again, both of us wincing when we felt the coldness of Nick's skin. How much longer could he last? How cold would he get before…

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Yeah, I figured out why no one s on the site, its Spring Break Period for a lot of people. So until Spring Break is over, I will not be updating at all. So for 2 weeks, I am disappearing. Sorry all. Until Next Update!_

_No proof reading again…I am too lazy and dead right now. _


	9. Shadow's Shift

**Chibiyu: **_He's on his way to nowhere because he heard it was safe there and safe is something valuable hear…I love this song…people who guess it right get a shout out!_

**Nick: **_And a Nick hug…yes, Chibiyu is forcing me. _

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. Winners should be announced this week!_**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**KEVIN'S POV**_

**"Nick, say it." I ordered and Joe smiled slightly, knowing what I was doing. Nick looked to his hands again and seemed to be thinking things over like I knew he would and he looked back up, the look still in his eyes, but it was less. **

**"It's not my fault." Nick told us, the guilt in his eyes fading. **

**"That's right Nick. It was not your fault." Joe finished and we hugged him again, both of us wincing when we felt the coldness of Nick's skin. How much longer could he last? How cold would he get before…**

* * *

_JACKSON'S POV_

_ I was watching, stalking, creeping, whatever you prefer to call it, but I had to keep them from my secret…and I never said I couldn't interfere…and I think Nicholas caught that but he still chose more time and a slow, soon the be painful death over a quick end. His love for his brothers and friends would be the thing to end him…how disgusting. Joe and Stella led the way back upstairs, Nick in middle, Macy behind him and Kevin following up the rear and before Nick started walking his eyes met mine but he looked away before anyone became suspicious. So he found out about the connection I had to make with him so his precious life could move to me, and what life it was! I felt invincible, I felt warmth, I was so close to feeling my own heartbeat once again…and of course, I didn't need the boy's body at all because as soon as I lived again, my death scars would fade and I would be me once again. I only chose the boy because he radiated of the most light, the most life and his own personality was closest to mine, so of course I chose the one threat. _

_I followed them upstairs and saw them pouring over Kevin's book. I saw Nick shiver when he knew no one was watching, not wanting to show weakness in his last hours. But he wasn't reading he was thinking, and hard by the way his brow was creased and his eyes far off. I would give anything to hear his thoughts, but he was harder to read then Joseph…and that made him all the more interesting. I should interrupt his thoughts. _

_"Nicholas…" I whispered inside his head via the connection and Nick's eyes instantly narrowed so he was glaring at his hands. _

_"Go away." He ordered coldly and I laughed and he turned suddenly to glare right at me, his eyes deadly and I actually took a step back. "GO! NOW!" He screamed and Joe and Kevin turned to look at him and I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, leaving his mind but not the room. Touchy he was. _

"Nick?" _Kevin asked as Nick relaxed and looked back at his hands._

"It's nothing Kev." _Nick stated nonchalantly, all anger gone from his voice. Hmm…he hides his emotions well…but his brothers can see right through him. _

"Nick, what did _he _say?" _Joe accurately guessed and the girls were now looked at Nick with interest. _

"Nothing, he is just trying to deter us. I can handle it." _Nick said with such conviction that his brothers looked away but Stella and Macy looked uneasy and Macy moved next to him and started reading again, her hand on his. I saw Nick smiled before going back to thinking. What would have happened if I wouldn't have left I wonder…? A theory for later to test. Joe stiffened and started coughing, everyone snapping their heads up to look at him in worry but he waved them off…he is sick? Interesting…physical labor will stress him more…perfect. _

"I'm ok guys." _Joe assured them after his fit was over but Nick did not look away from him and Joe caught his gaze and some understanding passed between them and Joe sighed, taking the hoodie Nick had just thrown off, revealing his torn tee shirt without a care and Stella didn't even flinch when she saw it. Instead she just doted over Joe and Kevin shared a look with Nick and Kevin nodded. They must be close to have conversations with their eyes. But judging by Nick's dark expression, he knew I would exploit Joe's sickness. But could he stop it? No, he couldn't. _

_"Don't you dare touch them." I heard him think to me and I smiled, pleased he had found out how to work this connection so quickly, most of my victims went insane from it…but no…he was not like most. He glared at me again as I moved closer and I smiled back as everyone again looked at Nick like he was going insane as well, but he ignored them, focusing on me. "I know you know that I am close to figuring it out. If you touch them, I swear to you, it will only make it worse for you." _

_"Is that so?" I asked lightly and Nick's dark eyes filled with hate said it all for him. "I shall see about that. But I know you are close…but you will never find the answer. Never."_

_Nick smirked. "Try me." _

"Umm…Nick?" _Macy asked and it was time to test my theory. Nick glanced to her but waved her off, turning his gaze back to me, not saying a word to his little crush. _

_"Oh I will…I will not underestimate your brain and will this time young Lucas…you will find next time, I won't be beaten." I watched Nick raise his eyebrows in amusement. _

_"Oh really?" He goaded. "Will you risk giving me another insight in your own head, your thoughts, when I am so very close to figuring it out?" He smirked at my shocked expression, which alarmed the others around him even more but again, he ignored them saying his name by putting a finger to his lips to silence them his gaze never wandering from mine. _

_I gritted my teeth. "You're good Lucas…but can you beat me?" _

_"I intend to." He answered swiftly, a very competitive gleam appearing in his eyes. _

_"The race is on." I whispered before fading. _

"And I'll be waiting at the finish line." _I heard Nicholas say aloud. Oh, this would be a fun battle indeed. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Ok, that was…weird. Seeing Nick stare at a spot, well glare at a spot of air and tell us to be quiet without talking and then suddenly speaking like ending a conversation. Well it was obvious he had been communicating somehow with _him_ but why did Nick say the last bit aloud? I looked to my brother, who looked at me and shrugged from my questioning gaze.

"Nick?" Kevin suddenly spoke up and Nick looked over. "You seem to know more than any of us…any theories?" Nick looked down to his hands, thinking.

"I have one…but you won't like it…"

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

I did have an idea but I hated it. I didn't want to do it, not for my sake, but for the sake of the others around me. There was no telling what could happen to them…Well in retrospect, my theory may not have to happen if I just gave myself up, and fat chance at that, but it may save them from more pain…no…it wouldn't…if my idea worked…the physical pain would heal and the mental would nonexistent…but if it didn't…I shudder to think of it.

"Nick?" Stella asked and I grimaced involuntarily as I thought of what they would say…should I reveal it now…or should I wait to see if I am wrong…?

"I…I can't tell you…not yet. I still have to think." I managed to say, not looking at everyone's disappointed faces.

"Nick, tell us, this could save you." Joe pleaded and Macy squeezed my hand lightly and I looked to her and her eyes widened as she read my gaze, the plan from my eyes and she pursed her lips and nodded, promising not tell until she had too.

"No, it's not right for us to force it from Nick." Macy suddenly said, looking away and Stella bit her lip and nodded, joining her by her side and facing my brothers, waiting for them to argue.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Ok." They both said and I smiled, feeling a rush of gratitude, though I knew this wasn't over. They looked back to Kevin's hoard of Ghost books and I winced glancing to a tear in my shirt and bit down a gasp when I saw a burn appearing on my left side and I almost screamed out, feeling like a flame was literally being held to my skin, burning the layers. I closed my eyes and tried to make it look like I was thinking, when really I was concentrating on keeping the pain from my face. And then the fire died and it left me colder than before but the pain was gone…for now…but how much longer would it be before it happened again? Spence wasn't kidding…I was really dying.

Macy's hand suddenly left mine, which made me realize to me, she didn't feel warm…I felt her hold but I failed to feel her body temperature…so nothing…not touch nor blankets, could warm me up…because this coldness wasn't happening on the outside…but inside…

"Nick…you are so cold…are you ok?" She whispered but I knew everyone heard her when I felt a hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes to see Joe looking at me with large worried eyes and I looked away.

"I'm fine. I can handle it." I repeated, fooling no one and Stella looked down and her eyes, for the first time, saw the branding and Macy saw it too, both of them screaming and my brother's looked to them and at the branding again, looking green and Kevin suddenly exclaimed. He lifted the shirt from my head, me not exactly caring by this point, and Joe looked sick when he saw the black burn, three inches thick, four inches long, stretching just below **JS.** I did not meet their gazes…I had no need to for I knew exactly what they would look like. I pushed them away and stood. "I'm fine." I repeated and I walked over to the Stellavator, ignoring how Joe went with me, and I pulled out a white tee and put it on and walked back, ignoring the sting of the shirt rubbing against my uncovered scabs. They all stood, finding nothing in the books. I checked my watch, 10:34.

"So, what now?" Stella asked and they all looked to me and I bit my lip.

I opened my mouth to answer but I felt something, _him _touch my shoulder and I whipped around, scaring them all, as I starred back at _his _mocking glare. _"I did tell you it had just begun." _My eyes met his and I no longer felt fear of them, only anger at their coming.

"I. Don't. Care." I coldly and lowly stated, putting all of my hate towards _him _in my voice. _He _hurt my brothers, my friends, and it was _my _time to hurt _him. _

"You will." _He _whispered and everyone stiffened at _his_ voice and to them, _he _was just air, a shifting shadow. I narrowed my eyes to glare and I saw _him _scowl, uncertainty flashing across _his _features. "You know." _He _sneered and I did not respond. "But will you do it?" _He _smiled and again, I did not respond. "You don't have the guts." _He _goaded but I did not let my anger flare up; I was not going to fall into whatever trap _he_ had set up.

"That may be true, but at least I have a heart." I responded and _he _drew back, as if stung and _he _growled, the chilling sound filling the whole room.

"I soon will." _He _said, coming into view finally and the others jumped as they saw _him, _almost nose to nose with me and Joe forced me back and behind him, coughing a little at the action. I looked to him, worried but I returned to glaring and I saw _him _looking oddly at Joe and me, and then to the rest of the group, smiling as a terrible idea came to mind and _he _didn't bother hiding it from me.

"No." I whispered, my hate dying and being replaced by fear. "No!"

"Yes." Spence happily said, clapping _his _dead hands in delight. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!" I stepped forward, despite everyone's warnings and I pushed them back. _He _only smiled as _he _walked right up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I repressed a shudder as his touch sent my skin crawling and tingling unpleasantly and _he _looked right into my eyes and I looked back, showing no fear. "_One hour…that I how long you have to decide young Lucas…and I think I know what you will do." He _vanished entirely and I remained in the same spot, like a statue, unable to think straight. Only one word came into my head; no.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Yeah I know it is short. And I take back what I said last update, I will update any story I get over three reviews on (because that is close to my average per story though a little below) until two weeks are up. As three people have reviewed this story, I update it. Until Next Update!_


	10. I Can't

**Chibiyu: **_SILVER GUESSED THE SONG ALONG WITH POTTER8!!!_

**Nick: **_*Hugs Silver and Potter tightly* _

**Chibiyu: **_You all must like this story. Don't forget to check out the story that started this one, the link is on my profile or look up Death-God777. _

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. Winners should be announced this week!_**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**"Yes." Spence happily said, clapping _his _dead hands in delight. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!" I stepped forward, despite everyone's warnings and I pushed them back. _He _only smiled as _he _walked right up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I repressed a shudder as his touch sent my skin crawling and tingling unpleasantly and _he _looked right into my eyes and I looked back, showing no fear. "_One hour…that I how long you have to decide young Lucas…and I think I know what you will do." He _vanished entirely and I remained in the same spot, like a statue, unable to think straight. Only one word came into my head; no. **

* * *

_JACKSON SPENCE'S POV_

_He had no choice in my plan, no way out, he was more trapped than a caged bird, but I knew that wouldn't stop him. I am sure he will try to escape and win, but in the end, the victors will be decided by power, will, and planning and I've been planning for a year now and my opponent, barely an hour. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV 11:02 PM_

Try as I may to hide my weakness and aches; I could not stop the increasingly violent shivering as my body dropped well below a temperature that should have killed me. But what scared everyone wasn't the fact that I was almost as cold as an ice cube, but that I did nothing to warm myself up. I knew it would be in vain so why waste energy trying?

"Nick?" Joe once again asked as he saw me involuntarily shiver and rub my arms, trying to stop the action. I turned to glare at him, long since tired of attempting to convince them that I was fine and I could handle it. "I think you should tell us your theory now. Please?" My glare turned to surprise to hesitation but I knew I've delayed this moment long enough and they needed to know. Joe put his arm around my shoulder and stiffened when he felt just how cold I've become in under an hour and I looked at him, wary gaze meeting worried, and he sighed, seeing the fatigue I had been hiding as I felt _his _poison take its hold on a deeper level. "Nick?"

"Alright." I sighed and instantly everyone was looking to me and Joe hugged me close and whispered a quick thanks and I nodded once before taking a breath to begin. "Remember when I said…" I suddenly stopped, feeling _him _come back, but I had to tell them and _he _would not stop me…or if _he _did, Macy knew more than she was letting on, but she didn't know everything. And I really hadn't expected _him _to keep his hour time limit; _he _did not like to wait. "He can't live if…" I started again, but I was cut off with a hand over my mouth; Macy's hand. "Let her go." I growled through her fingers, looking right into her void eyes, not at all frightened by the lack of pupil but more by the fact _he _had her. Only Stella seemed to cotton on as to why I was growling at Macy.

"I can't do that…you would spoil the secret." Macy said, her voice creepily high pitched and I saw Stella lift her purse over her head. a fierce gleam appearing in her eyes. I turned so I saw facing her, a plan already in my head. "Like I said before, no guts."

THUMP!!!

"OUCH!" Macy yelled as Stella threw her purse down on her head, saying sorry the whole time and not even caring for the new scuff on her limited edition designer purse. Macy turned to her but I grabbed her arm and she flinched, turning very slowly back to me. "Don't you dare touch me!"

I ignored her and just looked right into her eyes, letting everything I've felt tonight show and I saw a stir in her eyes and a gasp escape her lips as she whispered my name. I smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face and she blinked. I leaned in and she did as well. Our lips touched and I felt _him _leave her and scream but I didn't care. It only took a homicidal ghost threatening her life to make me admit my feelings and I wasn't pulling back now because well…that would never happen again to any other girl…hopefully.

And that's when it hit me. _He _would continue thus until I gave in or until I won but what really were the chances of that? _He_ has been planning this moment for a year now and _he_ knew everything and I barely knew a thing. Even if I did win, I would lose. But in a way, if I lost, I would win because I could save them from _him,_ and was all I wanted. I can't win without losing. I pulled away from Macy, noticing how she had started shivering from my colder than death touch.

"Sorry." I whispered, meaning the cold and the kiss because truthfully, I did not yet know if she felt the same way about me.

"Don't be." She whispered back, kissing my cheek, drawing a small smile to my face.

"Hate to break up the whole love confession thing…" Stella interjected and Macy giggled and turned to Stella, blushing a bit while I raised my eyebrows. "But there happens to still be an insane ghost running around."

And I could stop _him. _I took a step toward the bathroom, forgetting Joe's suggestion of staying together.

"Where are you going?" Kevin more accessed than asked and I stopped and turned back, instantly mentally slapping myself for forgetting.

"Where does it look like?" I responded, gesturing to the bathroom and Stella rolled her eyes. Joe ran forward and checked the bathroom, turning on the lights and he closed the door behind me, telling me to not lock it under any circumstances. "Geez Joe, what do you think I'm going to be doing in here?" I joked through the door and I could almost see him roll his eyes but I heard his chuckle. I know I just made a joke; it's the end of the world. But truthfully, I was touched by the precautions everyone had been taking for me and yet…I still had to do this…for them.

I turned to the mirror and closed my eyes, calling out to _him_ with my mind and I felt _him_ enter, the air staying the same temperature.

_"I…you win." _I whispered through the connection and _he_ smiled cruelly, like _he _knew all along I would give myself for them, for the ones I love.

_"I knew I would and for your sacrifice, I will forever abide your wish and leave your loved ones alone. Now, die…Die in pain and vain like I did…Die in the fire of my heart." _

I nodded, letting no fear show in my face and _he _smiled again, _his _hand on my chest and slowly, my blood turned to ice and my breath hitched in my throat and I was drowning in the cold. That was when I felt _his _hand grasp my heart and it stopped, and yet, I was still alive. I heard Joe pound on the door and call out my name, but I had no air to answer, no will to answer. This is how it would end…on my terms. _His _ice grip tightened, my blood morphing into something colder than dry ice and the fire began to burn.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and if I had the breath and will, I would be screaming in bloody murder. I felt the fire climb, biting and burning everything it touched, killing me so very slowly and it was utter agony. The pain was unbearable and indescribable, and I kept waiting for the end, the blackness that came with death, but it still had yet to come.

I didn't feel my strength being sapped from my body like a leech, I didn't feel my knees hitting the floor, I didn't feel him get wrenched away from my heart. I didn't hear him laugh at his torture, I didn't hear him scream in anger, I didn't hear myself scream as I was suddenly able to breathe again, I didn't hear Macy calling my name. I only felt the vicious tooth and claw of the flames and heard its crackling song that sang of death, my death.

* * *

_MACY'S POV- 11:07 pm_

Nick had only been in the bathroom for less than thirty seconds and yet I knew something was wrong. I pushed Joe out of the way as he pounded on the door, sensing the same thing that I did and I took a deep breath, fire igniting in my heart and eyes and I shouted out a wordless scream and kicked the door inwards, off the top hinge and breaking the lock. And then I screamed for real as Joe yelled and Stella ran in the little room, purse in hand.

Nick was on his knees, _him _standing over him, _his _hand looking like it was in Nick's chest, right on his heart. Unbelievable pain was painted onto Nick's face and his mouth was open in a wordless howl, his skin visibly paling and burning, right before out eyes and Spence's burns were vanishing. Only Stella seemed to be able to move. She was repeatedly hitting Spence on the head with her purse, ignoring his swats at her and she stumbled out of her heel and picked it up and bashed it down _his _head, breaking the gorgeous shoe. But it did the trick. _He _was torn from Nick by the angle of Stella's blow and I roared, yelling Nick's name at the same time I charged in and threw _him _from the bathroom and started showing _him _why my name was feared on the court/field/rink.

"Stop. Hurting. Nick!!" I demanded, emphasizing each syllable with another blow and I wondered briefly why he was allowing me to hit him. And miraculously, Nick's new yells of bloody murder died instantly and I watched Spence stop becoming more solid looking and resume _his_ ghostly colors. "Leave. Us. Alone!" I shouted, kicking _him_ hard and _he_ glared and growled at me but disappeared. Ha! Macy pwn!

I turned to see Joe and Kevin holding Nick, who they sprawled across their lap, still in the bathroom and Stella looked to me, to the door, to her shoe, and back to me, shock and pride on her face and I almost smiled, but the used to be simple gesture was hard when Nick was so badly hurt. I walked in the room and winced when I saw how pale his untouched skin was and that black burn that covered most of his arm and I knew it covered most, if not all his left torso. His untouched skin was on his hand and face and that portion was so pale and his breathing was ragged and uneven.

"I'm sorry Nicky; this is my entire fault." Joe said, apologizing for not being there for Nick.

"It's n-not your f-fault." Nick quietly forced out, his eyes still closed. "It's mine…I-I wanted y-you t-to be sa-safe from _him._ I'll l-lose either way." Nick whispered, opening his eyes slightly, showing us all his guilt, sorrow, exhaustion and fear. And most of all, his need for us to understand.

Joe sighed, more out of relief than anything else. "Nicky, don't protect us, let us protect you."

"But…" Nick started, ignoring what Joe called him, though I found it quite adorable.

"No Nicholas." Kevin interrupted, using his full name to tell him that they meant business. But he wasn't angry or upset, just worried. "Joe is right baby bro."

"Wait…what did you mean Nick? You will lose?" I suddenly asked and Nick met my gaze and he nodded, to weak or in pain to answer. And I suddenly understood everything; Nick had to die to win.

"That can wait Mace." Stella said, not getting anything and I nodded to Nick, to tell him that I knew and he smiled weakly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Nick…are you…ok?" Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled once before wincing. "I know, stupid question. Can we do anything for you?" Stella questioned, her eyes shining with her own concern and Nick nodded, his gaze connecting with mine.

"He wants you to tell us what you know Mace." Kevin translated and I nodded, smiling slightly at how close they were to be able to get that from one look.

"Ok…I don't know it all so Nick, if you can, you're going to have to help me out." He nodded and I took a deep breath. "Ok, Nick said earlier that Spence can die…again…if Nick is…dead.' I explained not so happily and Nick nodded, his eyes closed again, but he was concentrating, not resting.

"WHAT?!?" Stella, Joe and Kevin all shouted out in unison, Joe dissolving into a fit of coughs and Nick and I watched him with unease but he waved us off and for me to continue. But Nick took over, his voice still fragile sounding.

"I know." He closed his eyes again but went on. "Without me…_he_ can't regain _his_ lost life, _h-he_ can die when I am dead…_He _fears both death and this p-part is a g-guess but _he _l-loves our fear…s-so if we…"

"Aren't afraid anymore….but is that even possible, considering what _he's _done?" Joe inquired and Nick smiled, agreeing with Joe without words.

"But…" I started, addressing Joe. "If we are brave when Nick…you know…and we don't show fear, it could make _him _more vulnerable and easier to get rid of."

"It's a good plan…but…" Stella trailed off and Kevin finished it for her.

"We lose Nick."

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Ok, yes you all know by know I can kill Nick…unless this is the first story you've read that is written by me…yeah…3 reviews Until Next Update!_

_No proof reading due to headache. I can't wait for spring break on Friday. _


	11. Strife

**Chibiyu: **_Not long but perfect…_

**Nick: **_…for you maybe. _

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**MACY'S POV**_

**"Aren't afraid anymore….but is that even possible, considering what _he's _done?" Joe inquired and Nick smiled, agreeing with Joe without words. **

**"But…" I started, addressing Joe. "If we are brave when Nick…you know…and we don't show fear, it could make _him _more vulnerable and easier to get rid of."**

**"It's a good plan…but…" Stella trailed off and Kevin finished it for her.**

**"We lose Nick." **

* * *

_JACKSON SPENCE'S POV_

_ So…now they knew…but will they have the courage to walk right into my awaiting arms?_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

Now they knew…but would they have to courage to let me go, to let me die?

* * *

_STELLA'S POV_

I didn't care for my broken shoe or scuffed purse, I only cared for Nick and helping him get out of this alive. But wait…Nick died before after he was influenced by Spence and he was fine now…well as fine as you can be when you are being tortured and haunted by a murdering ghost…so maybe this time would be like last time, maybe he would be ok…But was that possible is _he _was dead, because for all I knew _he _was the reason Nick was alive right now.

Wait…how do you kill a ghost?

I watched Nick wince as he slowly sat up, still in the comfort of his brother's laps and they helped him gently and I smiled at the amount of care and concern Joe and Kevin's eyes housed. Nick lifted his gaze to Macy's and then mine and I smiled and nodded encouragingly at him and I thought I saw a shadow of a smile on his own face. He looked at his brother's, not quite sure how they were taking the news of their little brother having to die…again.

"We can't let this happen….I already lost you once Nick and we can't lose you again." Kevin stated and Nick looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean, lost me once?" He asked his voice stronger now and riddled with confusion. Joe looked down at Nick in surprise but sighed, contemplating if he should tell Nick. "Joe? Please tell me." That did it.

"Nick, after you threw off Spence's control about half an hour back, you…you weren't breathing and you didn't have a heart beat…you died." He shakily explained and Nick's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He whispered, more to himself than us but Kevin nodded anyway, confirming it and Nick looked troubled, and I could see the cogs and mechanisms of his brain working at full power.

"That is why there must be another way!" Joe desperately said and Nick smirked slightly, more coldly than that of humor.

"Beg and scream for mercy? Because I tried that and it didn't work." He spat out, not mad at Joe, but it was obvious he was livid.

"Nick?" We all asked at the same time and Nick growled and pushed himself up the stand, ignoring the pain. Joe and Kevin stood too, looking extremely terrified and worried. "Nick?"

"COME OUT HERE YOU BASTARD!!!!" Nick suddenly roared to the ceiling, all of us jumping and Joe hitting him on the head for swearing but Nick didn't seem to notice, he was still panting in rage.

"You called?" _He _whispered somewhere to my left and Nick whirled around, obviously seeing _him_.

"How. Could. You?" Nick furiously questioned, his voice low and deep and chilling and we all heard _him _laugh.

"Figured it out did you? I always knew you were smart, but not smart enough to know I cheated." _He _laughed, coming into view and Nick stepped towards _him, _pushing off Joe and Kevin and grabbing Spence's throat in pure illogical anger. "I had you pegged from the start, and you didn't see it." _He _gloated and Nick glared.

"Nick?" We all asked again and there was no hiding the fear in out voices.

"If I already died, than _he _isn't a…"

"Oh shut it, you've had your fun." _He _snarled, throwing Nick off and this time, growling threateningly.

"What does it matter?" Nick suddenly questioned and Spence smirked and Nick narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't…which means…I can kill you now…deal or none…"

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_I made it short on purpose guys, the perfect cliff hanger, the perfect tension builder…Until Next Update! _

_And yes, it will be longer. Hehe. _


	12. Ghost

**Chibiyu: **_…hehehe…and yes Grayson, I am an E.V.I.L genius. _

**Nick: **_…she seems so proud of that fact. _

_SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! ~Last chapter is Epilogue_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS OR THE SONGS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**STELLA'S POV**_

**"Oh shut it, you've had your fun." _He _snarled, throwing Nick off and this time, growling threateningly.**

**"What does it matter?" Nick suddenly questioned and Spence smirked and Nick narrowed his eyes. **

**"It doesn't…which means…I can kill you now…deal or none…"**

* * *

_JACKSON SPENCE'S POV_

_ Contrary to what little Nicholas believed, I still _was,_ but not in the full sense…more torn in way. Yes, I brought Nicholas back after the strain on his mind became too much for his weak human heart, and yes, I knew of the danger in doing so, but I like to gloat, to win, and to scare. I still _was, _but not for very much longer…your death before had a deeper meaning than you will ever understand. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV-11:37 pm_

I should have never have trusted _him _even with something such as small as giving us more time. I should have known…but how did I not? I died and I had no idea of it…but now it was too late for anything because…

Wait…maybe…it wasn't too late…look at the facts Nick, think about this illogical situation in a logical way. _He _can still vanish and people can still pass through _him_ so _he_ isn't fully alive yet, just as I am not fully dead yet. We are both extremely close, but not at the finish line yet. I can still do this…we can still beat _him_…

I starred at the air my still raised hand clasped, knowing just because _he _had vanished, _he _wasn't gone.

"Nick?" they asked again behind me and I lowered my arm and closed my eyes, forcing myself to ignore my fatigue and aches and chills. I turned to them, trying to control the rage I felt. _He _cheated…_he_ was one step away from wining…I had to do this now.

"Are we doing the plan or not?" I asked harshly and I instantly hated myself for the hard tone and anger. "Sorry." I quickly said my voice noticeably calmer. They looked to me and nodded, accepting the apology though it was very clear to me none of them wanted to do my plan, but what difference did it make? I was already half dead, if not more. "There isn't another way and I will die whether we do this or not. So we can sit around and wait for that to happen, or we can do something and try to get rid of this homicidal ghost before _he_ rids of you." I snarled, not caring about my anger anymore, they _needed _to see, to understand. Macy and Stella looked at each other, nodding and they walked to my side, Macy grabbing my hand, ignoring the ice my skin seemed to be made of and we all starred expectantly at my brothers.

"We can't help you with this Nick…we can't help kill you." Joe and Kevin both whispered, looking down and a pang of sorrow was felt in my heart but I pushed it down. I would have to do this without my brothers…I nodded, not meeting their gaze and they both stood and went downstairs, eyes downward but I saw their regret and pain…I caused that…

"Come on girls…we have a plan to do." I whispered and they nodded, Macy squeezing my hand and Stella my shoulder. Could I do this without Joe and Kevin by my side?

* * *

**_KEVIN'S POV _**_11:43 pm_

****We couldn't be a part of killing Nick…we just couldn't…and yet leaving him alone to do this without us seemed wrong as well. But which was worse; helping him die or leaving him to die? Joe looked at me, his eyes lost in the same question I had been pondering; only he seemed to have an answer.

"What are we doing Kev?" He asked and I bit my lip. "We need to help Nick, to be there for him until the very end." He reasoned, looking to his hands.

"I know Joe…but I don't want to help kill him." I said, not caring how my voice cracked from stress and sadness.

"I don't either Kev, but we have too. Nick needs to know we are with him." Joe stated, standing up, determination in his eyes and I nodded with a sigh and stood as well. We both walked upstairs and saw Nick talking lowly to the girl's, who nodded in understanding and Stella looked over to us and smiled, causing Macy to look and Nick to turn, his face unreadable.

"We won't let you do this Nick." Joe started his face grave and Nick's gaze narrowed.

"Not without us." I finished and Nick smiled, looking utterly relieved and it hit us that he didn't want to do this without us either. We walked to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged back as we whispered our sorry.

"So Mr. President, what is the plan?" Joe asked as Nick pulled away, still smiling softly.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

The plan? I wish I knew. But I can't let them know I don't have one…well I don't have a good one…I still lacked one crucial bit of information…

"So Nick…how do we kill a ghost?" And that was it…way to go Macy. My face must have said it all because Joe groaned and Stella pursed her lips thoughtfully, taking off her shoes and pacing. Macy watched her and Kevin watched me.

"I'm working on that." I told them, but seriously, how do you kill someone who is already dead?

_"Haven't found that bit out yet have you?" _I heard _him _sneer and I sighed, covering my ears and closing my eyes, sitting down, pretending like I was blocking out the world to think. I felt Kevin sit next to me, not speaking.

_"I have actually but I don't know how they will react to it." _I informed to ghost, giving nothing more away.

_"Well tick-tock, time is running out…make your decision in how you want to die." _

I opened my eyes and sighed, knowing I would have to tell them. "Ok…I lied. I do know…I just don't like it." Kevin looked at me, not surprised but the others jumped and paled, knowing if I didn't like it, they would hate it. "Spence has to live again in order to die, as it is impossible to kill a ghost, but that also means…"

"You will stay dead…" Macy finished and I nodded, hating _him _with all my heart for making them go through this pain. I didn't care about myself anymore, only them. They would have to live with the heartbreak of my death…while my pain would soon end, theirs would go on through all of their lives. I hate you Jackson Spence, you're death will be made hell by me, I promise you.

"Nick, you look angry." Stella stated and I again nodded before taking in a deep breath, which did nothing to calm myself. "Are you ok?" Another nod, another lie.

"Fine, just…irritated." I admitted, standing. "OK, here is what we have to do…"

"Scream and die?" _His _voice interrupted and I sighed, expecting _him _to interrupt long before this and I turned to face _him, _ignoring Joe and Kevin's hands holding me back, but I wasn't moving towards _him, _not yet.

"Only if it applies to you." Joe growled suddenly, stealing my words and _he _smirked at Joe's wit.

"Sorry to disappoint you Joseph, but I don't scream, nor do I die." _He _chuckled and again my words were stolen.

"You will." Macy threatened and _he _turned to her and rolled her eyes.

"Macy Misa…so very protective of her friends and boyfriend and yet you are helping him to die. How touching. Macy dear, life is one game even you can't win and you can't save him. I know your heart, in case you've forgotten." _He _sneered and Macy crossed her arms.

"And I know your lack of one." She replied without fault and I found myself smiling small at their courage.

_He _ignored her comment and looked to me. "Ready to die?" _He _questioned, completely serious and I took a deep breath and looked to my brother's and friends and I smiled while I saw the tears in their eyes.

"WAIT!" Kevin screamed, speaking for what felt like the first time. "It's not midnight! We still have time!" I looked to my watch, 10 minutes left. Did it really matter anymore?

"Fine…you can get your last ten minutes together." _He _sneered, vanishing suddenly but I did not relax for I felt him right next to me, holding my arm, but I did not acknowledge _him _either.

"Nick…" Kevin quietly whispered and I pulled him into a hug, surprising everyone.

"I know Kev…I know." I whispered back as Joe's, Stella's and Macy's arms came around us, _his _hand retreating, but _him _not leaving. "I don't want to do this." I admitted and I felt their arms tightened around me. Seventeen is too young to die, but I've heard that artist's who die young, will be remembered for a long time. But I still don't want to die; I don't want to leave the ones I love. I don't want this. I realized I was shaking, but not from the ice in my veins, but from the emotions that raged through me, but I didn't cry; I had to be strong. "I love you guys."

Macy and Stella kissed each cheek and Joe and Kevin kissed the top of my head, all whispering they loved me as well. I can do this…I have them…I can do this.

"Kill him the first chance you get, don't think, just act." I told them, pulling out of the hug and they all nodded. "Don't waste time mourning over me, finish it right away." Again they nodded, each of their eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Be strong." I whispered, meeting all of their gazes and Stella and Macy let their tears fall.

"You be stronger." Joe whispered and I nodded knowing they saw my tears but I didn't care.

I closed my eyes and took one last deep breath. "I'm ready…Joe?"

"Ready. Kevin?"

Kevin shook his head. "Ready…" He said, torn still but I patted his back lightly and he smiled at me and nodded. "Stella?"

"I will miss designing clothes for you Nick." She laughed, knowing that was the least she will miss. "I am ready. Macy?"

I turned to said brunette and she looked to me and hugged me tightly, kissing me briefly and I felt her tears on my own cheeks. "Now I am ready."

I nodded and faced the ghost, knowing exactly where _he _had been watching. "We're ready. Do your worst." So it begins, just as it ends.

* * *

_JACKSON SPENCE'S POV_

_ So it begins, just as it ends. I appeared slowly, watching Nick step away from his family and friends reach and face me, his face set with determination and acceptance. To him, the only thing he feared about death was not the unknown it promised, but the fact he was leaving them and causing them pain. It was so…pathetic. It was pathetic when I killed my mother, for she was pleading for forgiveness and mercy, it was pathetic when I killed my one love when she pleaded for her life as well as her lover's, and it was pathetic now as Nick pleaded for me to kill him and not to touch them. But what would I want with them? After all Nicholas, I only want you. _

_They still had eight minutes but I guess it was too painful for any of them to drag it out longer than need be. They wanted this to be over with just as much as I wanted to breathe again_.

"I intend to." _I quietly hissed to the boy as I fully materialized. I've waited far too long to feel the warmth of my own flesh and blood, to feel the sensation of breathing, to feel anything but this eternal chill. _"But I don't wish to do it alone and only cause pain to one single person. But after your death and my rebirth Nicholas, my promise will be upheld." _I informed the startled youth and only a minimal of his fear drifted away, but not enough to calm his shaking limbs. _

_I flicked out my dagger from thin air, causing everyone but Nick to inhale in shock at its sudden appearance. Who shall I take to help…how about a brother…I looked to Nicholas and smiled, knowing exactly which brother he was closest to and which one would hurt him the most to be held down by. I looked to Joseph and smiled as he stiffened and Nick called out his name, loud but unsteadily and weak. His mind was easy to break and control from the thundering worry but oddly, I felt no fear, but it mattered not, fear or no fear, I would still win. _

_My puppet caught the dagger as I threw it to him and he pressed it to Nick's throat, Nick not struggling but I saw his heartbreak in his shattering eyes. I felt Joe fight strongly against my hold as he came aware of what he was doing and I knew I couldn't hold him for long, but I only needed him for a small part…to fulfill the picture in the mirror. Joe dropped the knife but it did not matter; I only wanted it out to scare. _

_I had Joe spin in front of Nick, keeping a tight hold of his shoulders, though I knew Nick wouldn't move. I had Joe throw off Nick's shirt and reveal the true extent of the burns and the scars…in fact; all that were missing was the broken rib and the bruises…all of which shall be accomplished in thirty short seconds. Joe screamed inside his head as I lifted his arm and punched Nick's left shoulder roughly, a bruise coming faster than it normally would have and Nick gasped out, but did not move nor speak. The others ran forward but I stopped them by picking up the knife and holding it to Joe's back. Joe lashed out again and again until I finally heard the beautiful cracking of bone and the piercing scream of my young prey. _

_I slapped Joe hard across the face so he stumbled back as I released him and Nick fell to the floor, holding his lower chest were his rib was broken now in two places. I had no need to describe the intense pain on Nick's face, only relish in the fact that my hand had caused it. _

"Now…you're mine." _I whispered as Nicholas opened his eyes a crack and turned his head to stare at his loved ones as I plunged my hand into his chest and grasped his barley beating heart once again. Now was the time for a death and for a birth. I squeezed and Nick grunted in pain, closing his eyes as new burns appeared on his and vanished with a cool wind on mine. _

"Nick, I'm sorry" _Joe screamed and Nick smiled through his pain, the only response he could give. And then I felt it happening, the course of warmth, the jolt as my heart restarted and his stopped cold, the feeling of my first intake as I slowly and triumphantly removed my hand and faced the four. They all glared at me with tears falling on their cheeks, Nick's name on their lips, but I saw no fear in their eyes as I lifted my dagger, rather enjoying the sensation of air entering my lungs. I stepped over the empty shell of Nick and they charged, murder on each of their grief stricken faces. _

_I tripped Kevin easily and Joe soon toppled on top of him. Macy managed to hit me quite a few times before I managed to dig my knife in her leg and I laughed coldly at how weak they were. _

"For Nick!" _I heard Stella scream and I turned quickly and pain exploded from my neck and I fell back, clawing my way from the dark shadows of death. But in the end, death always claimed its victim, just as the clock chimed for the arrival of my last midnight and I thought I saw Nicholas's face among the dead, pulling me away from the life I once cherished, murder on every feature of his face. _

* * *

_STELLA'S POV_

Pure adrenaline and hate and sorrow fueled my actions and I knew I was terrible at sports but I also knew that this time, I would find my target. I threw my unbroken heel at the newly risen Jackson Spence, crying out Nick's name and he turned, the four inch heel going straight through his neck. I saw the light leave his eyes as he fell back in slow motion. He hit the ground with a small thud and suddenly, his body started falling apart into dust particles as we watched him age to his real age, 143 years old. And in a span of seconds, he was gone, a pile of dust on the floor was all that was left.

"Nick!" Joe ad Kevin both screamed in pure agony and I hugged Macy tightly and screamed when I saw the knife in her leg. "Stella, call 911." Kevin ordered and I nodded grabbing my phone and dialing quickly as I looked to Nick and I became aware of the tears streaking down my face.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Wow I wrote this in thirty minutes. The epilogue is next guys and I want to thank you now for all the love you have been sending me in reviews. Until Next and Last Update!_


	13. Epilogue

**Chibiyu: **_Yes Snowy I did Kill Nick again and yes Silver, I know in inner Joe in you is torn between the two endings I can make…in retrospect there are more than two but I won't go into that. _

**Nick: **_Can I?_

**Chibiyu: **_Nicky, how may times do I have to tell you that the dead can't talk? Oh and these lines seem familiar to anyone? I recycled it from Who I Am:_

"Be strong." 

"You be stronger."

_Yeah I used them in the last chapter. _

_I DON'T OWN…wait lemme check…NOPE DON'T OWN JONAS!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**STELLA'S POV**_

**Pure adrenaline and hate and sorrow fueled my actions and I knew I was terrible at sports but I also knew that this time, I would find my target. I threw my unbroken heel at the newly risen Jackson Spence, crying out Nick's name and he turned, the four inch heel going straight through his neck. I saw the light leave his eyes as he fell back in slow motion. He hit the ground with a small thud and suddenly, his body started falling apart into dust particles as we watched him age to his real age, 143 years old. And in a span of seconds, he was gone; a pile of dust on the floor was all that was left.**

**"Nick!" Joe and Kevin both screamed in pure agony and I hugged Macy tightly and screamed when I saw the knife in her leg. "Stella, call 911." Kevin ordered and I nodded grabbing my phone and dialing quickly as I looked to Nick and I became aware of the tears streaking down my face.**

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

I had so much to say but I had no idea how to say it. When Nick asked us if we were in on his plan, I was too afraid to speak up in case Joe would blame me for killing him, but I did in the end. When Nick was telling us his plan and _he _interrupted, I was still fighting the same battle, as I knew Joe was. It was only when Joe was being manipulated did I finally snap out of my thoughts and come back to reality as I watched Nick fall after a loud crack and after _he _drained the rest of his life for _his _own. _He _never needed Nick's body, only his life.

But after Stella killed _him _with fashion, did I act my age and make a plan. Ok, Macy with knife in her leg is bad.

"Stella, call 911." I ordered and she grabbed her phone, sobbing silently as I raced over to Joe, who was cradling Nick's body and sobbing loudly. I held them both, letting my own tears fall, but I had to be strong for Joe, Stella and Macy…Nick would have wanted that.

"They are on their way." Stella informed me as she took care of Macy, talking to her and Macy was crying, but not from pain, but heart break. I watched Stella hug her tight and we all cried together, mourning over Nick, who saved us by ending himself.

"Nick…"Joe whispered and I held onto them both, not wanting to speak because I would surely break down if I opened my mouth.

"J-Joe." A voice stuttered and I opened my eyes and looked around but Joe didn't seem to hear a thing.

"Shut up Kevin." He whispered.

"That wasn't me." I told him and all four of us looked back down to Nick at the same time and Macy screamed.

His eyes were open…he was breathing…he was alive…and bleeding…

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

I knew I was dead as soon as the fire beneath my skin was extinguished, as soon as I felt colder than ever have before, as soon as I saw the light. But I also knew I had a mission to do and that the light would wait for me, it told me so. I can't explain it, but I heard its voice, calming and alluring and soft, telling me to complete my goal, to save them, to take _him _to death.

And felt _him_ start to die and I was there waiting for _him, _grabbing _him, his _other tortured souls latching onto _him _as well as we pulled _him _from _his _life and back down to _his_ awaiting death. I saw _his _terrified and alive face and I cared nothing for it, remembering what _he _did to the ones _he _forced me to leave behind, and I knew _he _would forever remember my face as it was now, inscribed deeply with murder and pure hate. I felt my scars and burns _he _gave me vanish from my body and I saw them reappear on _him _as the fires engulfed _him,_ terror ecthed on _his _paling face_. _ _He _was the Devils' victim now and it was all over.

It all came back to me and I cried openly as I turned to face the light, but I didn't want to go, I didn't want to be dead. I wanted my brothers, I wanted my best friends, I wanted my family. I didn't ask for this…I didn't want this…I am too young…I need them…I love them…and I had left them for death.

"Joe…Kevin…Stella…Macy…Frankie…Mom…Dad…" I forced out, remembering each of them with renewed tears. "I am sorry…I didn't want it to end like this but it was the only way to save you…I love you all…I'm sorry." I whispered, hoping that in some way, in some form, they could hear me.

I looked back to the light, wanting it but at the same time, not. I wanted the bliss of Heaven but now all my heart seemed to want was what I had been forced to leave behind, what I have lost.

_Then go back to them._

What? I looked to the light, knowing who it was and I sat in awe and shock and heart ache.

_Your time has not yet come Nicholas. Go back to them. They need you as much as you need them. They love you as much as you love them. Go back to them young one, Heaven, I can wait, as can you. Go…go…_

Nothing…

"Nick…" I heard Joe whisper as pain suddenly ignited again from my chest and it hurt with every breath, but it was worth it, I was back…thank you.

"J-Joe…" I managed to force out between the pains as I opened my eyes and beheld his tear stained face and Kevin's with what seemed like new eyes. I had been given a second chance and I would not waste it.

"Shut up Kevin." Said my brother, whose eyes were clenched closed and I would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much to breathe.

"That wasn't me." Kevin answered and they all looked down at one time, their faces portraying shock and relief and joy. I smiled at them and hissed out as the full extent of the pain hit me and my world faded to black, but not of death this time.

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

The medics got here as soon as Nick passed out and they were complaining about the crowd outside our house but they instantly went into motion as they saw Macy's amount of blood loss and Nick lying in my arms bleeding and pale. But he was no longer cold. He was no longer cold…I finally found a reason to smile. He was going to be ok.

The drive to the hospital was a blur but what really stood out where the people watching our house, horror struck as they obviously thought this was all part of the scariest house contest and not real and they still thought that as they cheered when we loaded Nick and Macy into the two ambulances. Stella went with Macy and Kevin and I went with Nick. From then on all I can recall is clutching Nick's hand desperately.

We all met up the in waiting room, the nurses telling us Macy would be fine after surgery to remove the knife and they had to take Nick into surgery was well because they believe his broken rib grazed a lung. After that, nothing.

So we sat in an agonized wait while Kevin was calling our parent's and Macy's and we waited for them to come down, wondering what we would tell them because the truth seemed pretty farfetched if you ask me. But if Nick and Macy both repeated the story then they would have to believe us and I bet, in fifty years, Volunteer fireman William Smith would back us up as well.

"JOE, KEVIN, STELLA!" Both sets of parents screamed as they ran in the empty waiting room and we stood and hugged them as Macy's doctor came out.

"You must be here for Macy Misa and Nicholas Lucas as well." She held out her hand and our parents shook them. "I am Dr. Ford and I operated on your daughter Macy. She is fine, but no sports for a few weeks. The knife just scratched the bone and the major concern was blood loss but it wasn't as bad as we anticipated. She will be ok." Macy's parents sat down, both crying in relief and I turned on her.

"What about my Nick?" My voice was high pitched with fear but I didn't care.

She frowned. "Nicholas…he is still in surgery which is being performed by my brother Dr. John Ford. From what we gathered so far, he was extremely stressed and borderline exhausted. But other than the obvious broken rib and minor bruising, we found nothing else wrong with him."

Wait…what about the burns and scars? How were they gone?

"Can we see Macy?" Kevin asked and Dr. Ford nodded and led us to her room and Macy beamed at us but we could tell she was worried for Nick.

"Ok guys, tell us why Macy and Nick are in the hospital." Dad ordered, tapping his foot as Macy's parents sat by her and glared at us like it was our fault.

"Well dad, the truth is hard to believe." Kevin started without fear and I nodded. "But EVERY word of what we are about to tell you is true."

The story was told in twenty minutes, us leaving out some parts like Nick's random conversations with _him. _And I could tell, even with Macy and I backing Kevin up, they didn't believe us. Mom dragged us outside into the hall, tears in her eyes.

"I expected better from you boys, we raised you not to lie."She hissed and our dad crossed his arms but left the yelling to our mom.

"Mom…" I started but Kevin cut me off with a look. It was time for the big brother to handle this. He grabbed mom's hand and looked at her squarely in the eye.

"Mom, please, you know us and we would never let Nick or Macy get hurt if we could stop it. We couldn't stop this and what we just told you was true, every word of it and Nick will confirm it when he can." He started, his voice very calm and gentle and our mom pursed her lips but didn't speak. "I know it sounds like a lie mom, but it is not. I am not asking you to change your beliefs in the paranormal, just in us. Please mom, we would never lie to you, especially about something like this, when Nicky and Macy are hurt." My dad nodded and my mom bit her lip and looked to me before slowly nodding.

"I am sorry boys, and I…I do believe you…I know you would do anything to protect your brother and I know you tried. Thank you for telling us this." Her voice shook and we all hugged her and went back into Macy's room.

"Any news on Nick?" She asked, worry in her eyes as she looked from her blue leg cast to us and we told her what we knew and she nodded, looking down. Our parents left the room to give us some time to talk and no doubt, for them to compare stories. "I'm scared." Macy whispered and we hugged her gently, both knowing the fear of losing our brother and right now, the fear of not knowing what was happening to him.

Stella had to leave after about two hours of waiting and Macy's parents took her home and our parents had to leave to take care of Frankie and clean the house because we might have made a bit of a mess. So it was just Kevin, Macy and I but Macy, who was on painkillers, quickly fell asleep, so then there were two.

"Joe, Kevin?" Dr. John Ford called to us and we looked up to see him beckoning us to the hall and we followed him out, waiting in anticipation, letting the question show on our face instead of voicing it. "Nicholas will be fine but." He paused looking at us, "his lung was hurt and that will restrict his breathing for a few days and we managed to fix his rib without any problems. The thing that worries us is that he was in a ridiculous amount of stress, judging from his brain activity and his muscle reactions, and he is exhausted. I won't ask you what happened but I am gong to ask you both too keep an eye on him alright?"

"Of course we will." Kevin instantly responded and I nodded and Dr. John Ford smiled.

"He's lucky to have brothers like you." He clapped us on the back before asking us if we wanted Nick in the same room as Macy and we nodded and he smiled, telling us he would bring him down in a minute. So again, we waited back in the room, but it wasn't so bad knowing Nick was ok; he was going to be alright. But it still hurt terribly to know that we helped him do this, we were blind to how much pain and stress he had been dealing with throughout the entire night, after all, Nick shouldn't have had to say anything about it, we just should have known.

True to his word, Dr. Ford some nurses wheeled Nick's bed in the empty spot next to Macy's and he smiled at us as we instantly grabbed Nick's hands.

"He will be out for awhile boys, but I am sure if you talk to him, let him know you are here for him, he will wake up sooner." He commented before walking out, putting his arm around his sister's shoulder as she playfully glared at hm.

I smiled as I looked at Nick's calm face as he slept, not exactly happy but relieved. "That was a close call huh bro?" I asked Nick in a whisper and I felt Kevin's gaze on me but I didn't care.

"But it doesn't matter now, it's all over." Kevin inserted, brushing a curl from Nick's pale face with a shaky hand. "I just still can't believe we lost him…truly lost him." Kevin mumbled, looking up at me and I raised my gaze.

"I know Kev, I can't either but it is behind us, Nick is here and alive and safe. Spence will _never _bother him again." I said back, equal in volume but my voice was surprisingly calm. Kevin nodded and I stood and hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"Nick is really going to be ok…he beat the odds…" Kevin stated pulling away.

"Well Nick always has been competitive." I laughed lightly and Kevin smiled and nodded and I took my place on the other side of Nick again and clenched his cold hand, reminding myself that this was his normal cold, not the ghost influence cold.

"Even a ghost can't beat the great Nick Lucas." A small voice stated and we both looked up to see Nick smiling slightly, exhaustion clear in his barely open eyes. Kevin and I both laughed as we hugged Nick gently, careful about his rib and we all pulled back, the same large smile on each of our faces.

"Go back to sleep Nicky, we aren't going anywhere." Kevin told him and Nick nodded before closing his eyes and he was out in under a minute. "He really is ok."

"He really is Kevin."

………

Macy and Nick were both released two days later and were constantly by each other's side, not really talking but more for a comfort thing. Of course, Kevin, Stella and I were always there as well.

"Nick…how did you…you know…come back?" Stella suddenly asked and Nick looked to is hands, a slight smile on his face.

"I can't tell you." He simply said, looking back up at us and running his fingers through his curls. We accepted that, after all something's weren't supposed to be known.

"So…" I suddenly started, breaking the comfortable silence as I put my hand on Nick and Kevin's shoulders. "What are we going to _next _Halloween?"

* * *

**Chibiyu:**_…can you believe its over? Can you believe I let Nick live? Lol. Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and the love. I really enjoyed this story and I am sad it is over. _

_THIS STORY IS ETERNALLY DEDICATED TO _

_DEATH-GOD777_

_Without her, this story would not be for she inspired me with her story "Tale of the Haunted Firehouse."_


End file.
